Struggling to Keep Going
by winchestergirl1
Summary: Follows Ryan's life in Chino before living with the Cohens. Sandy gets involved and tries to help but can't do as much as he'd like right away. Eventual Sandy Ryan bonding and comfort. Bit of language. Mentions of abuse
1. Chapter 1

Pain coursed through Ryan's head as he took another blow to the face from AJ's fist. His vision was taking longer to come back after each hit, he struggled again to shake the black spots and blurry vision before the next assault. The last blow had forced him to his knees and he blindly attempted to get his feet under him and keep low while stumbling backwards away from where he thought AJ would still be. Before he could get far enough away he felt a solid boot smash into his side and send him flying to the ground. He curled into himself slightly and stayed down for a second, maybe if AJ thought he'd passed out… or maybe he didn't want to hit a man down… _Obviously not_ Ryan thought as he took another kick to the ribs, stifling a cry out as he thought he heard a faint crack. Luckily at this stage AJ seemed to lose interest as Ryan wasn't making an attempt to get up. He walked to the fridge, grabbed another beer and slumped down onto the couch to watch the game.

Ryan, hearing and vaguely processing that the violence was over for now, tried to pull his body under himself to get up. The slight movement caused stabbing pain through his side and chest and he involuntarily hissed in pain.

AJ, hearing him, seethed "Shut the fuck up and get out, you little shit!"

Ryan didn't need to be told twice, he gritted through the pulsing pain and tried to see through the black spots in his vision as they made a return appearance and staggered through the front screen door letting it slam back closed on rattling hinges. He struggled to get his bike with one hand wrapped around his side and pushed it and himself over the yard and out onto the street. Ryan kept up his halting walk as fast as he could until he was a couple blocks away then turned down a small alley a couple meters and collapsed.

His vision was swimming with the knocks his head had taken and he could only breathe in quick shallow breaths. The pain from his side and pounding head made him suddenly nauseous and he promptly turned his head and heaved, nothing much came up as he hadn't eaten that day so he could only endured his gag reflex and seizing stomach. Once his stomach had settled he leaned back against the wall and shut his eyes. That little experience had only made his ribs hurt more but at least he didn't feel like throwing up again.

_Jesus, AJ really fucked me up this time_ Ryan thought to himself. Usually Ryan could hold his own a bit longer or until AJ lost interest and returned to his familiar position on the couch with a beer. Often he was plastered so he was clumsier and he easier to evade. Today however he been sober – or as close to it as AJ ever got and had surprised Ryan, gotten a couple quick hooks to Ryan's face which dazed him. Ryan guessed it was from swiping a couple of beers last night for him and a mate, trust AJ to notice something like that, but in reality anything could've set him off today, Ryan wouldn't even try to work it out, stopped doing that a long time ago.

What Ryan didn't notice when he'd stumbled into the alley was a couple of guys further down exchanging packets in hushed tones. Their furtive glances had caught Ryan as soon as he'd slumped to the ground. Watching him dry heave, they'd made their way over.

"Yo what the fuck you doing here man?" One said. Ryan just noticing them snapped his head up which made the whole world tilt and spin funny and he closed his eyes immediately not able to respond to them.

"Hey he asked you a question faggot!"

Both guys noticed Ryan's swollen face and dazed manner and knew he wouldn't have noticed anything. Still, gotta teach him not to be where he doesn't belong.

Another hook to Ryan's face sent him sprawling to the ground on his side. Seeing his limp state they decided not to take it further and dragged him out to the street,

"Don't be coming round here again!" One hissed and they dropped Ryan to the ground. As his head hit the pavement blackness finally consumed him.

* * *

><p>Sandy Cohen was making his way home after a long day which had taken him to the local correctional facility in Chino. He'd gotten somewhat lost in the backstreets but thought he knew the general direction he needed to be going so continued that way hoping to hit a main road. That was when he saw the boy lying on the sidewalk. Sandy didn't want to be cynical but he knew this wasn't the best neighborhood and the guy could be passed out from alcohol or just have decided the filthy sidewalk was a good place to have a nap. As he neared closer though and saw the awkward way he was lying and closer still saw the stark discoloration of his face and he could imagine what had happened. He pulled up to the curb and not seeing anyone around got out and jogged up to the boy.<p>

Up real close Sandy saw the kid couldn't be older than 16 _Seth's age_ he thought. His whole face was a mess of bruises, swelling and a few cuts. He could only imagine what other injuries the kid had. He gently shook his shoulder hoping he'd wake up. When there was no reaction whatsoever panic grabbed Sandy as he reached for the boy's neck to check for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he felt it a little faint but steady, _tough kid_ he thought. Sandy immediately grabbed out his phone and dialed 911, this kid needed medical attention and Sandy had no idea where the closest hospital was or if he should move him considering his other possible injuries. The police also needed to get involved as this was an obvious assault case.

A minute later an ambulance was on the way and Sandy stayed by the boy as he waited for it. A couple people had walked past in the last few minutes but had either crossed to the other side of the road when they saw the scene ahead or simply walked by, not giving more than a glance towards Sandy and Ryan. _How long could he have been here? Or stayed here before someone helped him?_ Sandy thought with concern. He wondered if this was gang related or an argument that got out of hand, he had no idea but seeing the kid there lying so still and helpless he wanted to find out and help him.

The ambulance finally arrived and the paramedics bombarded Sandy with questions. He could only tell them he didn't know anything, that he'd been driving by, seen him and pulled over. They looked skeptical at first, obviously that wasn't something people from here did, but noticing the man's car and expensive clothes, they must have realized he was an out of towner and could legitimately have done as he described.

They carefully checked Ryan's spine for injuries before lifting him onto a stretcher and putting him in the ambulance.

"We can take it from here, thanks for calling it in." One of the paramedics said to Sandy.

"Wait, can I come along? I need to know if he'll be okay." Sandy didn't understand it himself but he felt a pull with this kid to help him. He didn't know what trouble he might be in and had a strong urge to protect him from whatever might be happening in his life.

"If you're not family you can't ride in the ambulance sorry sir, you could make your own way to the hospital if you'd like."

"Okay I'll follow you."

The paramedic nodded and each went to their respective vehicles.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Glad some people liked the story so far, thanks so much for your reviews!**

**This chapter swaps POVs a bit, I separated them with breaks**

**I don't know much about hospital stuff but I tried.. **

Sandy rang his wife Kirsten from the car as he followed the ambulance.

"Sandy?" He heard her ask when she picked up the phone

"Hi sweetheart, look I'm gonna be a bit late tonight, I found a kid hurt pretty bad in Chino and I'm going to the hospital to make sure he's ok."

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Well… that's terrible to hear but… do you know him Sandy? Won't the hospital call his family? I'm sure they can take care of this." Kirsten tried to reason with her husband.

"I don't know honey, there's just something about him. He's Seth's age, what if he's in real trouble? The system over here, it doesn't always take care of kids the way it should, I just wanna see he's ok, maybe talk to him, find out what happened."

Kirsten knew how her husband could be with situations like this. She loved him for his compassionate heart but she knew not everyone could be helped; they had their own family and friends to think of. She also knew there was no changing his mind on things like this without an argument though.

"Ok Sandy, just… try not to be too late. Good luck." She conceded.

"Thanks, love you."

"You too."

Sandy hung up. They were just approaching the hospital. He parked in the visitor's car park and rushed inside to the emergency waiting area. Approaching a receptionist, he asked about the young man who'd just been brought in.

The tired looking receptionist glanced at her old computer screen and answered "They're taking him for x-rays, it could be awhile, there's a queue."

"Do you have any idea how long it might be?" Sandy pressed, concerned that the kid needed immediate help.

The girl sighed in what Sandy thought was slight annoyance "Could be a couple hours, are you a relative of the patient?" She asked.

"No, no I'm the one who found him." She looked suspiciously at him before apparently deciding he looked too clean cut to have been involved.

"He didn't to have any ID on him so we haven't been able to contact next of kin, if you want to wait for him I can have you told when he's out?"

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that." Sandy answered and went to sit down. Hopefully it won't be that long he thought. He couldn't leave without knowing how the kid was but Kirsten's wrath was another thing he didn't especially want to face.

An hour and a half later a nurse made her way over to Sandy "Excuse me, sir?"

Sandy looked up from the paper he was trying without much success to read and stood up.

"Yes? How's the kid? Can I see him?" He eagerly asked.

"He is awake, he received several blunt force traumas to the head and face which we believed caused him to lose consciousness. He has a mild concussion and the medication we have him on will also make him quite disoriented and subdued for the time being."

Sandy took in this information, a feeling of unease forming in his stomach "He's ok though right? He'll be ok?" he questioned anxiously.

"He's not in a life threatening state and he is assumed to make a full recovery with enough rest and care." Sandy nodded, relieved but felt this wasn't the end of the story and continued to look expectantly at the nurse.

She continued "We took several x-rays of his body, there was extensive bruising across his torso and you would have seen the damage to his face."

Sandy nodded grimly.

"Fortunately no facial breaks were found but he has suffered from several fractured ribs and a single broken one which would have caused considerable pain. There looks to be some internal bleeding around his abdomen however this is manageable without surgery. Like I said, he is on medication including strong pain killers and anti nausea drugs, head trauma can often cause vertigo and he can't afford any more damage to his ribs." The nurse explained.

Sandy had paled at hearing all the details, imagining what had happened to the boy and feeling horrified. "Can I… Am I able to see him?" He asked in a tentative voice.

The nurse paused for a second "He hasn't said anything to us since he woke up." She said, a worried frown creasing her forehead. "We're not able to contact his family… there's paper work to be filled out." She seemed uncertain but eventually said "You can go in to see him but there will be a nurse in the room. Perhaps you might be able to get some information out of him…?" She trailed off hopefully.

"I just want to make sure he's alright" Sandy replied "I'll see what I can do." He added softly.

The nurse nodded. "Then if you'd like to follow me."

They walked down a corridor and the nurse motioned to a door on the left before leaving.

Sandy took a deep breath, readying himself for what he was about to do. He pushed the door open and saw the kid lying on a bed by the far wall. Surprisingly the other beds were empty and the nurse was the only other person in the room. Sandy saw that he was semi awake, blinking slowly as the nurse felt for his pulse.

* * *

><p>Ryan was vaguely aware he was in the hospital. He'd woken on a bed in a white room with a couple people moving around him. Though his head had felt like it was about to explode and every breath was like swallowing knives he was aware where he was. His first thought had been <em>shit!<em> Then _How did I get here? I wouldn't have come here, just holed up somewhere till I felt better. What do I last remember? …Leaving the house, stumbling away for a while… that's right an alley, oh shit and those guys…_ Ryan realized they must've knocked him out, someone must've seen him and called an ambulance. _Damn it!_ He thought. _Mom will kill me for this. And AJ… Shit shit shit!_

Ryan had drifted in and out of sleep or consciousness or something for a while. The must've drugged him up cause the pain wasn't as bad anymore and everything was real fuzzy. A couple times when he woke the hospital staff had asked him questions, who he was, where he lived, who his parents were. Ryan knew he couldn't tell them, he'd get in so much trouble; he had to get out of here. He was too out of it to come up with something to tell them, he'd stick with silence for now. What if they called child services? He wouldn't be put into some group home, he'd heard stories and he knew he didn't want anything to do with that crap. He'd rather be his own person; free to do what he wanted, even if there was the occasional (or often, whatever) smack around from his mom's boyfriends. As much of a train wreck as she was, Ryan felt he needed to keep an eye out for his mom, Trey didn't bother and who else was there?

He woke up again when a nurse was checking his pulse and blood pressure and stuff. He was trying to clear his head to work a plan out when another movement in the room caught his attention. He spun his head to face it, the world warping as he did but at least there was no stabbing pain. His blue eyes fell on a tallish man in a suit with huge eyebrows. Ryan seemed to snap out of his sluggish haze as panic gripped him. He went rigid on the bed and bought his hands close to his body, causing the nurse to lose her count on his pulse. Who is this guy? He's pretty big, could he take him? Ryan's impulse thoughts sped through his head. Or is he child services? What the fuck is he doing here? Ryan was confused and in a disadvantaged position – safe to say he didn't feel comfortable.

* * *

><p>Sandy saw the kid go tense and wondered at the reaction, maybe it was the medication making him jumpy he thought. The nurse took a few steps back and as he slowly approached the bed he noticed the boy's eyes widen and subtly dart around the room as if determining the best escape routes, as breaths also came faster he saw a flash of pain cross his face before it was gone the next second and the boy was staring intensely at him.<p>

"My name's Sandy." He started in a quiet tone "I found you out cold on a street near here." No reaction from the kid. "Do you remember what happened? You're pretty beat up there." He tried.

The boy looked down and his brow creased, he seemed to be frantically trying to remember or think of something.

"What's your name?" Sandy tried.

The kid looked up at him and Sandy saw anxiety in his eyes before the stare was back as if he'd decided he wasn't going to speak to him. Sandy had seen that well hidden fear though and his heart went out for this kid yet again.

"Look kid I just want to help, are you in trouble? Who did this to you?"

Sandy watched as he again lowered his head and his eyes could not be seen. Sandy waited a long minute before deciding perhaps it was too soon and he'd ask the nurses for an update if anything happened, he could come back tomorrow, he clearly wasn't up to talking yet, but he was a good kid, Sandy could see it in his eyes, felt it when he saw him there on the sidewalk. He turned to leave and as he reached to door he heard a faint, raspy voice "…Ryan"

Sandy turned to look back but the kid had laid back down and turned his head the other way. Instead he replied softly "Thanks Ryan."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN Thanks for the reviews, big thank you to the anonymous reviewer for your feedback- it's so much appreciated. I'm glad what I try to get across in the story works–makes it very satisfying and me very happy to get those nice words and encouragement**

* * *

><p>Ryan had carefully watched and listened to the man in the room. Something about him made him think maybe he wasn't a threat, hope that maybe he was good. Ryan quickly threw those thoughts away – he knew no one could be trusted. But as the man walked away he'd got a strange feeling of urgency and from his lips slipped his name "…Ryan" He quickly berated himself and turned away from the door hoping the man – Sandy – hadn't heard him or would just ignore him. Instead he heard a gentle "Thanks Ryan" which made something in his chest catch, a feeling he didn't really understand.<p>

* * *

><p>When Sandy left the room he headed to the nurse's station. The nurse he'd spoken to earlier was there and seeing him, she asked "How did it go? Did he speak to you?"<p>

Sandy replied "Not really, he seemed very nervous, maybe he's still confused from the head injuries. He whispered his name though– Ryan."

The nurse wrote this down presumably on the boy's file. "Thank you sir." She said.

"Look, what happens if you can't get a hold of his family? If he doesn't tell you anything?" Sandy asked.

"With his injuries we'll need to keep him here and monitor him for at least 48 hours. During that time we will continue to try and find a contact. I'm sure something will come up but as a last resort state services will be contacted and he will be put in their care if no one can be found or until his family is located."

Sandy thought about this for a moment before asking "Am I able to be notified of any news concerning him?"

The nurse hesitated, giving Sandy a strange look; she wasn't sure why this man was so interested in the boy. "Sorry sir, we can't provide details to non family members. You are able to visit but only with a nurse present."

"I understand." Sandy said "I'm just concerned for him, he could've been killed."

The nurse nodded understandingly. She knew there were dangerous people in the Chino area and felt sorry for the boy, he looked like an alright kid and no kid deserved to be treated like he obviously had been. Of course there was suspicion of abuse from the family, it wasn't uncommon to see in the hospital but this was an extreme case if it was. More likely this was gang related, she thought, or a deal gone wrong. Kid shouldn't have gotten involved in whatever he had but there wasn't much anyone could do for him now. When he recovered he'd either be back in the same circle or someone might finish off what they started with him today. It was sad but you got used to these ideas living here.

Sandy had to return to Chino again tomorrow to finish up with the client he'd talked to today. If they were keeping the boy in hospital for a couple of days he'd drop in to check on him tomorrow. He told the nurse this before finally leaving and making the long trip home.

He arrived back in Newport at 9pm. Kirsten didn't seem too annoyed at him which he took as a good sign. He talked to Seth briefly about his day before grabbing some cold dinner in the kitchen. Kirsten sipped at her coffee while he ate.

"So how did it go with the boy?" She asked. "You never said what happened to him." Kirsten had guessed, knowing the area her husband had been in to today, but wanted to know details.

Sandy finished his mouthful before speaking, his eyebrows pulling together "Poor kid, I saw him on the curb, out cold as I was heading home. There was no one around but he was beat up real bad." Sandy stopped and took a deep breath. Kirsten moved and rubbed her small hand up and down his back, her face a reflection of his concern and sadness. "I called an ambulance and followed them to the hospital, it took a couple hours for them to do the x-rays. When I could finally see him he was dosed up on painkillers and other medication, kinda out of it. When he saw me though he snapped to - seemed real jumpy. I tried to ask him a couple things, figure out what had happened but he wasn't talking, he tried to hide it but I could see how scared he was Kirsten."

Hearing the recount Kirsten couldn't help feeling sorry for the boy. She thought of Seth and was horrified imagining anything similar happening to him. They still didn't know how or why this had happened though. Kirsten reminded herself that it wasn't a good area up there and that this kid could be a criminal, could be involved in some really bad stuff. Sandy was likely to take pity on anyone who seemed in trouble but Kirsten had to keep a hold on reality. Still, she knew that anyone could become involved in a bad situation if put in awful circumstances. A child should be protected from that and given safety and a loving environment to grow up in.

"What's going to happen now?" She asked, arm around her husband's waist and leaning into him.

"Well the hospital can't find his family and he isn't talking. They're keeping him for observation, he had some broken ribs, some internal bleeding and a concussion." Kirsten winced at the list of injuries. "They seemed confident they'd find some sort of contact but if not they mentioned involving state services." He finished grimly.

Kirsten nodded. There was silence for a minute as Sandy took another bite of dinner.

"I have to head back up that way again tomorrow, I'm going to check in on him then." Sandy said quietly.

Kirsten hesitated for a moment, worried for her husband "Are you sure that's a good idea honey? There isn't much you can do for him. You might just end up disappointed if nothing can be resolved."

"I have to do something Kirsten. It would kill me just to ignore what's happened. What if he's in real trouble, what if he really needs help? If I just let it go and something happened…I couldn't do it honey. He seemed so scared, I know he's a good kid, he's just stuck in a bad situation, and I'm gonna help if I can." The words spilled from Sandy's mouth, voicing all he'd been feeling since he saw the kid, saying it only made him believe more strongly in it.

* * *

><p>That night Ryan got another visitor. "Hey is my brother here? Where's Ryan?" Trey almost shouted as he approached a nurse who was walking through the waiting room.<p>

"Sir you need to calm down, you can check at reception for your brother." The nurse pointed at the counter and Trey barged past her towards it.

"Ryan. Ryan Atwood. Is he here?" Trey snapped at the lady behind the desk. She could faintly smell alcohol on his breath and noted the glassy look in his eyes.

"Let me check for you." She said calmly, knowing it was best not to anger a potentially volatile person. "How old is he?" She asked

Trey hesitated, thinking for a second "18, he's 18" he said confidently.

"We've got a boy in who we presume is named Ryan, he isn't speaking and has no ID. We believe he's closer to 16 though." The woman said. "You can step in and see if it's him if you like."

"Yea let's go." Trey replied loudly and impatiently.

Another lady walked an edgy Trey to the boy's room and let him in.

"Ry!" Trey almost shouted as he approached the bed, the woman tried to quiet him but he wasn't paying attention to her.

Ryan startled awake, jumping up in the bed and cringing when it jarred his ribs painfully. His eyes locked onto his brother's. "Trey…?" he said weakly

"Yea man, come on let's get out of here, we got stuff to do, this aint no holiday," Trey was getting his stuff together then went to pull a dazed Ryan's IV drip out. The lady behind him shouted "You can't do that, stop!" and grabbed his arm. Trey flung his arm up to get out of her grasp and in doing so slapped her in the face. She fell to the ground as security personnel rushed in, having been called when the woman saw that Trey intended to take Ryan. The men grabbed Trey who started to put up a fight but in his somewhat drunk state they quickly got him in a secure hold and forced him from the room. Someone had come to help the lady on the ground. Ryan collapsed back on the bed, unsure of what exactly had just happened. As he tried to figure it out, his medicine cocktail was pushing him back to a deep sleep. _What did Trey mean 'stuff to do'_ he wondered. Then it struck him - what Trey had been talking about for weeks. Ryan had refused but Trey insisted when the time came he'd be involved. _I can't escape this shit, even in here._ Ryan thought as he was lost again to medicated sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN - Thanks again for the reviews, especially anon! You guys rock! Definitely help make me wanna keep writing**

Security had escorted Trey to a locked room and the police had been called. This wasn't the first time the hospital had to deal with violent visitors – or patients for that matter. Several hours later the police arrived and went in to talk with Trey. The few items in the room had been trashed. A small metal table had been thrown against a wall and a small chest of draws tipped over and its contents strewn. A poster detailing hygiene practices was ripped from the wall and lay crumpled on the ground.

Trey had obviously calmed down since committing the vandalism and was now sitting against a wall almost falling asleep. When he heard the door unlock he jumped to his feet, fighting the dizziness that came with the alcohol wearing off. When he saw two policemen enter he groaned and threw his head back. "What do you want?" he asked, annoyed. "I was just coming to get my brother."

The police stood in front of the door, taking in the appearance of the room and looking stern. The taller one spoke first "We've been informed by the hospital staff that you attempted to forcefully remove a patient who was in no condition to leave." Trey just scoffed. The slightly shorter cop continued "One staff member also alleges you assaulted her and a security employee confirms this."

"Hey she grabbed me, I was just trying to get her off!" Trey insisted.

The policemen ignored him. "We're gonna need to see some ID."

Trey stared defiantly at the cops for a second before grudgingly taking his wallet out his back pocket. He pulled a card out, and slapped it in the tall cop's hand.

"Trey Atwood, 19." The cop read out. "Mr. Atwood you're gonna have to come with us."

Trey deflated, "Aw come on man, I need to get outta here." He almost pleaded.

"Yea that's not gonna happen." The shorter one said as they moved to escort him out.

Ryan had a restless sleep despite his heavy medication. He dreamt of AJ's rage filled face, fists pummeling down on him, trying to escape but not being able to move. He dreamt of a stranger's kind voice before he turned into another faceless abuser. Suddenly Trey was there too pulling at him, screaming about the plan and not fucking up for everyone. All the while Ryan just. Couldn't. Breathe!

Ryan was woken with a start when an elderly nurse gently tapped his shoulder the following morning. He gasped in a breath to cry out but stopped himself just in time, instead he groaned softly from the pain the sharp intake caused his ribs. Ryan realized that fortunately this morning his head was much less fuzzy and he quickly realized where he was. Memories of the previous afternoon also came quickly in bursts of images making his face screw up with anger, pain and underlying fear, though he'd never admit this to himself.

He quickly schooled his features to the blank canvas he'd had years practicing when the nurse asked if he was ok or in any pain. He shrugged and mumbled "A little." His voice came out little above a coarse whisper. The nurse raised his bed a bit and offered him a drink. "Thanks." He murmured when he'd had a sip. He reached out to put it on the table, even that small movement causing him to wince and almost drop the cup. The nurse was quick and caught it from him.

"So you do speak." The older nurse said, forcing her voice to be light hearted. The damage to this kid had disturbed everyone a bit.

Ryan looked at her blankly, then remembered the haze of yesterday and not wanting to speak in case he fucked up and let something slip. He definitely felt more in control today, maybe the concussion was wearing off, he knew he'd had one yesterday, had experienced that feeling at least couple times before.

"Yea I guess." He told her.

She proceeded to take his blood pressure and various other readings.

"We got your address from your brother last night." The nurse said as she worked.

Ryan immediately tensed up. _What now?_ He thought. _Did they find mom? Was she drunk? Was AJ there? High?_ The thoughts whizzed through his head. _What'd happened to Trey anyway?_ Ryan only had vague memories of him storming in and telling him they had to go. _Shit the plan!_ Trey was gonna be so pissed…

His attention snapped back to the nurse as she spoke. "The police were able to trace a number for the address and got a hold of your mom. She said she has to work today but will come by after and see you. She can take you home tomorrow."

_Tomorrow?_ That's ridiculous Ryan thought; he felt much better, not bad enough to be in a hospital that's for sure. He didn't want to protest though, didn't want to draw any excess attention to himself. It seemed simple enough for now at least. No mention of child services. Sure his mom would be pissed; she and AJ would rip into him when they got home. Ryan shuddered slightly at the thought before steeling himself and telling himself he didn't give a fuck.

"That's depending on if you're ready to be released of course." The nurse said after a moment. Ryan's eyes darted up to her, alarmed and questioning. His gut was turning over. "We're still monitoring that internal bleeding and your concussion, we're hoping no other symptoms become apparent."

Ryan coughed to clear his throat. "Like what?" he didn't know what she was talking about, a bit of rest and he should be fine. This was one of the worse states he'd been in but certainly not _the _worse.

"The trauma to your sides and lower back may have caused some kidney damage, things are looking good for now, but problems could develop – by tomorrow afternoon we should know. We also want to make sure you rest for a couple days, allow those ribs to get a head start on healing." She said, smiling kindly.

Ryan felt awkward and looked away, nodding slightly. He really wasn't used to anyone taking care of him.

"The police are also coming back later today to ask you some questions about what happened – you were obviously assaulted." The nurse continued.

Ryan was about to protest, make some stupid excuse about falling down stairs but shut his mouth in time. He needed to think carefully about this. People here could tell the signs of kicks and punches over clumsy falls.

A different lady came in and put a tray of breakfast on his side table and then they both women left the room.

Ryan sank back into the bed and started trying to come up with a believable story.

Sandy was finishing up with his client, glancing at his watch. It was nearly 5pm. "So I'll see you in court on Tuesday." He said to the 30-something man. He got a nod in return and turned to hurry to his car. Ryan had been on his mind all day. He hoped he was recovering alright. He wondered if Ryan had told anyone what had happened, or even spoken again. He wondered if his family had been contacted, hoped they'd sought Ryan out, hoped they weren't involved in anyway, couldn't imagine any parents or adults doing such a thing to a child but knew that sadly it did happen. He wondered if child services would get involved, thought it was likely and hoped everything would work out. He knew the system was flawed, he'd talk to Ryan – hopefully – and try and help in any way he could. The kid was in a bad spot, he saw it in his eyes yesterday.

These thoughts were piling on top of each other as Sandy pulled in to the hospital parking for the second day in a row.

He made his way to reception where a lady recognized him from yesterday. "Good afternoon sir, are you here to see Ryan?"

"Yes I am." Sandy replied, feeling slightly excited now to check in on the young man.

"We got a hold of Ryan's family. His brother came in last night and had to be restrained."

Sandy gave a worried look. "What happened?" he asked. The woman hesitated, not sure about disclosing information but obviously deciding it wouldn't matter.

"He seemed to want to take Ryan." She said in a lowered tone

"Take him?" Sandy asked, baffled. "Where? Couldn't he see he was injured?"

"I believe he was intoxicated. He was taken by the police. He assaulted one of our staff."

Sandy was taken aback, he worried about Ryan's safety. This brother sounded out of control. How could he be willing to cause more damage to Ryan like that? Wasn't he concerned for his well being? Sandy knew substance abuse could change people and reminded himself he wasn't in Newport. Unfortunate circumstances easily led young people down the wrong road here. Why did he want to take him though? In any case he didn't seem like a very supportive person to be around Ryan at the moment and Sandy was almost glad the police had him in custody.

"The police tracked his mother from the brothers details and she's just visited, I'm not sure if she's left yet or not."

Sandy nodded. A nurse was arranged to be in Ryan's room as Sandy went to visit.

He opened the door and was confronted with a troubling scene. Ryan's mother, he presumed, was leaning over Ryan who was shrinking back from her.

Sandy heard her hissing at Ryan "…said he told them you were 18. Why didn't you take that chance to get outta here?" Ryan looked down, apologetic. His mother continued "I've told you about this, you _know_ how much trouble this could bring us!"

"I told you mom, they believed the story, they think it was just a street fight." Ryan said in a quiet voice, desperate to convince his mom.

"They better Ryan - they better." She warned, raising a finger at his face.

Sandy saw Ryan shrink back further, then glance past his mother at him. He froze in shock then Sandy saw the emotions play across his face – relief and hope passed quickly to realization and panic before settling on that completely blank stare. Ryan cleared his throat. His mother took a second to catch on, continuing her rant before finally noticing Ryan's gaze and following it to the man at the door.

"Who are you?" she whined out.

"Uh Sandy, Sandy Cohen." Sandy replied, still in shock from what he'd just witnessed. The kid was seriously injured in hospital for Christ's sake. Why didn't she seem worried? He didn't need all this harassment and pressure. What kind of family did he have anyway? From what he'd heard he was beginning to fear the worst.

"Whatever, I gotta get home. I'll pick you up tomorrow Ryan, be ready at 5." She snapped, brushing past Sandy and out the door. Sandy faintly detected alcohol under the overpowering stench of smoke.

The nurse, who'd been talking to a workmate outside the room while Sandy stood in the door, followed him as he took a few steps in.

Sandy looked at the kid on the bed, acting for all the world as if nothing had happened. As if he wasn't just threatened by his own mother; his injured condition completely overlooked. He continued to stare at Sandy with a blank face, daring him to mention anything that he'd seen.

Sandy took up the challenge readily. He pulled a chair out from the wall, not too close to the boy he knew was shaken inside, looked him straight back in the eye and said gently but firmly "Ryan. We need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

**Fair bit of an internal look at the characters in this one, I can't help it, it seems important to get a better/real feel of them, so didn't get too far plot wise. Also I don't know anything about what would actually happen in these circumstances, govt/procedure-wise, might be taking some license but hope it is still believable, I think it's ok… :) thanks so much for reviews! 3**

Ryan stared resolutely at the man at the door, vaguely recognizing him from yesterday. Inside, his heart was pounding. _Did he hear everything? What's he gonna do?_ Ryan wished he would just ignore it all and piss off. Why the fuck was this guy even back? What did he want?

Under the haze of panic flooding Ryan's mind there was confusion. Under that, which he would never acknowledge existed, lay a faint trace of hope.

He watched the man pull out a chair and sit a distance from him. Heart beating faster, he suppressed the urge to back away. Forced his face to stay neutral, not give anything away.

"Ryan. We need to talk." He heard him say. A fresh wave of dread washed through him starting with the clenching of his heart and spreading out through his limbs making his whole body feel twice as heavy. He couldn't stop his breaths coming faster and cursed his body for betraying him. Talking was never a good idea, the truth was even worse.

Those words though, they didn't seem like they were spoken to intimidate him or force anything out of him. If Ryan didn't know better, which he definitely did, he would say they were spoken with concern. No one wanted to help him, ever. He understood that. It was a life lesson, learned early on along with don't touch the stove when stuff was cooking, don't talk back to drunk assholes (assholes generally, actually) unless you were up for a fight and the big one - weakness was something that's not acceptable.

Early on Ryan had assumed that some people were just worth more. He had a vague awareness that where he was born, where he lived and how he lived, all that crap somehow, obviously meant he wasn't worth the effort. Guess it made sense, he thought, those clean, fancy people certainly acted like they had a god given right to everything, just another of those facts of life. He was looked upon with scorn. Obviously he was trouble coming from the place he did and life he had, better to ignore people like him. Keep them away from 'respectable' society.

Ryan knew this guy wasn't genuine. Guess he didn't know what genuine was for that matter. He must be up to something, Ryan just wasn't sure what. All he knew was that he needed to get out of this somehow.

* * *

><p>Sandy was acutely aware of the nurse in the room. He knew from the conversation he wasn't supposed to hear that there was something bad going on in this kid's family – in his life. He definitely suspected abuse. Sandy also knew kids like this were often fiercely opposed to speaking out because of the probability of being put into state care. Sandy knew the horror stories of group and foster homes but believed most of them were a lot better than the situations the kids came from. He was also aware of the threats from parents against telling anyone anything – had witnessed it a minute ago. He was sure there were many other reasons kids kept quiet but from the glimpse he got of Ryan's life, it was clear this was no way to live, even if Ryan couldn't see that.<p>

Sandy knew that if he was going to help this kid, he needed him to trust him. Telling the hospital staff and so having child services involved would be a bad idea. He'd seen it before. The kid would clam up and deny everything. If nothing could be proved then nothing could be done. It sounded like he'd already convinced some people that it was just a fight. He was obviously a good liar, or used to this, Sandy thought sadly. He imagined the authorities in Chino were used to dealing with these kinds of cases, were probably overwhelmed with them and didn't pursue the ones they knew wouldn't lead anywhere.

Sandy wanted the kid to know he would help, that he would be there for him if he'd let him but he had to be careful what he said with the nurse in the room.

Again he spoke in a calm voice "I'm Sandy, do you remember me from yesterday?"

Ryan hesitated a second before giving one tiny nod.

Sandy was glad he'd acknowledged him even that much; it was an improvement from yesterday. He was aware Ryan was still rigid on the bed, balancing on the far side as he was when his mother was in the room. "Try and relax kid, I'm not gonna hurt you. You're gonna fall off if you're not careful." Sandy said, trying to add some humor to his voice. It worked, Ryan moved slightly closer to the centre. "I'm worried about you Ryan. How did this happen?" He asked quietly. Sandy knew the kid would lie but had to ask anyway, maybe if he could just get him talking a bit…

* * *

><p>Ryan knew Sandy was testing him, knew he'd heard what he'd said to his mom. The cops had bought his fake anger at his alleged teen attackers, his convincing recount of getting jumped taking a shortcut through an alley. Ryan even demanded the cops catch them and 'mess them up good' – that he wouldn't tell anyone - they were just shit heaps. Ryan had played on the feelings of the cops towards young people in Chino, knew the cops despised dealing with the often violent and abusive kids. He also knew they probably wouldn't bother following it up – they didn't care about him either luckily. Ryan knew he was dead if those guys from the alley found out he'd spoken to cops and lead them there. Wouldn't be as bad as the fallout from leading them to AJ though… But this dam guy, why the hell was he taking an interest? Ryan was getting frustrated.<p>

He knew the best option was to stick to what he'd told the cops, nothing else could be proved and this guy would have to back off. "It was just a fight." He said in quiet, clipped words. Sandy just kept looking at him. "They jumped me in that alley, must've pissed them off sometime."

"Did you see them?" Sandy asked after a moment, playing along for now.

"Nah not really, they came up quick." Ryan replied, hoping that would be the end of any questions. He was feeling real tired again but couldn't show that to this guy.

* * *

><p>Sandy racked his brain trying to think of a way to get through to this kid without alerting the nurse to anything. After a minute he leaned forward in the chair and spoke in a low voice with imploring eyes. "If you're in trouble Ryan, there're people who can help. If it's kids ganging up on you or… other stuff… you don't have to deal with it alone." Sandy took a breath, gauging Ryan's reaction. There was nothing but a slight crease of his brow. "It might seem like you can't do anything, that there's no way out but listen, please, what's happening - it's not good, it shouldn't be happening to you." Sandy said with sad eyes. "If you'd let me I could help you" he finished in a quiet but earnest voice.<p>

Sandy saw another glimpse of the hope he'd witnessed earlier when Ryan had seen him behind his mother. It was quickly gone, replaced by the empty stare Sandy was getting too familiar with. Sandy imagined the boy felt strongly but kept everything in check – probably a hard learnt lesson. As from the beginning, he felt again that this kid was something special; he was just so worried about what was happening to him and how long he might last, physically and emotionally.

Sandy easily made the decision, had made it before he came in. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his card with his mobile and home number written on it and held it out to Ryan. When the kid only looked at him with wide eyes, he placed it on his side table. "If you need anything, _please_ call me." Sandy told him "Anytime. About anything." He added.

When it was clear nothing more could be said Sandy left with a "Bye Ryan." The nurse gave him a slightly questioning look, curious about the whole exchange but Sandy ignored it.

Walking outside he prayed the kid would be ok, hoped he would keep the card with him and use it if, or probably _when_ he needed to. He hated that there was nothing he could do right now, that Ryan would be going back to a dangerous environment – the kid didn't deserve it, no one did. He'd seen his vulnerability and fear with his mother, his tenuous hope at Sandy's offer and the way he'd buried it all, like he was resigned to his fate. Sandy felt moisture in his eyes.

* * *

><p>At 6pm the next day Ryan had been dressed and ready for an hour and a half, sitting on the end of his bed. Dark bruises still covered his face and movement jarred his ribs. Thank god the nurses had stocked him with a couple weeks worth of awesome pain killers – he need them. His mom came in a bit later and with an irritated "Come on Ryan." he followed her out. As he thought about the hell hole he was going back to, he absent mindedly felt the small square card at the bottom of his pocket.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Kinda unnecessary, long Authors Note -**

**In terms of social service involvement I may have taken some license. They way I've plotted it, the police came to question Ryan about his attack and he convinced them it was just kids. The police may (or more likely may not) follow that up. Therefore they didn't contact social services and presumably the hospital staff took their cue from the cops. Being a poor socio-economic area I'm playing on the fact that those responsible for these procedures (underpaid, overworked, tired etc) aren't always on the ball. That coupled with Ryan's convincing lying means he's slipped through the cracks which I'm sure often happens. Plus… social service involvement doesn't really fit in with the story for now :P Hope that's cool with everyone.**

**Thanks heeeaps for reviews they're worth so much! (btw anon-possibly the best reviewer **_**ever**_**! Lol)**

Dawn Atwood floored it towards the house in the beat up two door.

"Gotta tell you Ry, AJ's not happy bout all this." She said sounding surprisingly calm to Ryan. He couldn't suppress the tremor that ran down his back anyway. He kept silent.

"You know how it is Ryan;" she started again, "hospital makes everything worse. Shoulda just rested up somewhere." She told him nonchalantly.

"I didn't choose to go mom." Ryan replied quietly. "I passed out, that guy took me. I wouldn't have gone…" he trailed off, knowing it was no use. He pushed the things the nurses had said about concussion and possible kidney damage out of his head.

When they pulled up Ryan slowly got out, and walked towards the front door. He noticed his bike was missing _ah shit_ he thought, remembering he'd taken it when he left those few days ago, it was long gone now. His heart sunk – a bike around here was pretty much a necessity.

He pushed the old screen open and stepped in. He saw the top of AJ's head over the couch, he was sitting with his back to Ryan, beer in hand, as always. Ryan braced himself.

AJ had heard them pull up and the screen open. "Well if it isn't our poor little patient." He mocked. "Running off to hospitals now huh?"

Ryan was tense but didn't reply. Apparently, today, this pissed AJ off. He stood up from the couch and whirled around to face Ryan. "You know how much trouble this could've brought us?" he yelled. "And you're just standing there like you're proud of this shit!" He took a step forwards and was inches away from Ryan's face. Ryan didn't budge. "You _ever_ pull shit like this again… well you'll sure need a hospital then. You aint seen nothing punk." He finished in a menacing voice, staring Ryan down. After a second he shoved him and said "Get the hell away from me freak."

Ryan took the cue and moved quickly but stiffly to his room and shut the door. He let out a huge breath and collapsed carefully on his bed. _Could've gone worse_ he thought. Then again AJ did threaten to send him to hospital if he screwed up… Apparently this latest incident was 'nothing' – comforting.

Ryan didn't know why AJ was such a dick. Maybe he was pushed around as a kid Ryan thought with some scorn. Wouldn't that be ironic. More likely Ryan thought he just got off on the power trip. He was a big guy, could take most people. Ryan counted himself an alright fighter but AJ pretty much always got it over him, unless Ryan could run, he was fucked. He might get a hit or two in sometimes but that usually just made it worse in the end.

Ryan's ribs hurt, he was due to take his meds but there was no way he was going back out there anytime soon. Within a few minutes he was out cold on his bed.

When he woke up it was dark outside. His sleep had been restless with movement causing pain but now it was getting too bad to ignore. Ryan pulled himself up and off the bed. At the door he listened and couldn't hear anything. He opened the door a crack and couldn't see anyone out there. Hoping AJ and his mom had passed out he slowly crept out and looked for his mom's bag. Ryan wished they'd given the pills to him, little did the nurses know how useless dawn was at taking care of anything. He found the bottle near the top of her bag and made his way back to his room. He wasn't gonna risk getting a drink – might wake someone. Dry swallowing a couple pills, he lay back down and fell back asleep as they started to kick in.

* * *

><p>Sandy had been half expecting, or hoping, for a call from Ryan the day after he'd seen him. He knew his mom was meant to pick him up the following afternoon. He'd kept his mobile on at and with him at all times. He knew the reaction when Ryan got home couldn't be good. For the hundredth time he wondered if he should've told the hospital his suspicions, wondered if he should have pressed the kid to tell him what was happening so he could take him away from it all. Sandy could tell though that Ryan was stubborn, probably had to be. He just knew there was no way the kid would give in easily. He kept telling himself that if child services were involved it would make it worse for Ryan who he was sure wouldn't say anything and would still be headed home with the added danger of having gotten the authorities involved. Sandy hated the situation but there was nothing he could do right now. <em>Please call kid…<em>

* * *

><p>Ryan woke up the following day to pounding on his door right before it swung open. In his semi-awake state he figured it had to be AJ, he knew he was too lucky to get away yesterday with no real punishment. He braced himself for the blows.<p>

They didn't come. There was silence for a moment in which Ryan unscrewed his eyes and looked to the door. Trey was standing there mouth slightly agape.

"Dude, you look fucked up." He said, surprised.

Ryan had half propped himself up on one arm and was squinting at Trey.

"You saw me day before yesterday." He mumbled, confused.

"Yeah..." Trey replied "But I was hammered man."

Ryan just looked at him. "They locked me up bro. Apparently I assaulted some nurse. Got a court date in a week, probably get some community service."

Ryan nodded, vaguely remembering the whole thing.

Trey seemed to remember the reason he came in. "Hey you fucked up man." He said closing the door and speaking lower. "I told you what was going down, you were supposed to be there!"

Ryan looked at his brother, disbelieving. "Trey, I was in _hospital._" He said slowly, seeing if it would register. "AJ beat the fuck out of me man, I passed out somewhere and some do-gooder prick called an ambulance." Before Trey could reply, he continued "I told you I didn't even want to be involved in that shit anyway."

Trey seemed to snap and advanced on Ryan. "And I told you, you didn't have a choice. We're short of people, you're my brother and you're god dam doing this!" he hissed at Ryan towering over the side of his bed.

Ryan was again in a disadvantaged position, he couldn't defend himself, not in this state and Trey was usually stronger than him on the best of days. To avoid more pain and injuries Ryan quickly nodded "Ok, ok, jesus!" he said trying to placate his brother. He would never admit that he was scared shitless when Trey was like this.

Trey glared at him a second longer then spat out "Good. We're regrouping, we had to bail cause of you. It'll happen soon, I'll get you when it's time." With that he stormed out of Ryan's room and the house, Ryan heard the screen slam. He got up slowly and shut his own door again then crawled back on his bed.

_Soon_ thought Ryan. He wondered when that meant. He didn't think he could get out of it again. Not that that was what he was trying to do by ending up in hospital. He was sure there was easier ways of avoiding his brother. He didn't think he could do anything now though. Trey would kill him if he didn't go along this time, that or his mates would. _The joys of growing up in Chino_ he thought to himself. He would never chose to do this, but hey, he didn't just didn't have a choice.

Ryan reached for the card in his pocket again. He shook his head, scoffing at himself; nothing could help him out of this, he was stupid to even imagine otherwise.

**Reviews help me update! Pleeease…**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is officially the longest fic I've written :D**

**Thanks again for reviews, they mean soo much**

Ryan slept through the day. He didn't know if it was a school day and didn't care. His pain meds made him really sleepy and luckily no one disturbed him. Dawn was at work and god knows what AJ was doing during the day.

He didn't see Trey that night and counted himself lucky. It was a somewhat tense night though, wondering if he'd show up and drag him off or not.

The next day Ryan tried reducing the pills he was taking, he didn't want to be caught off guard and out of his head on pain drugs. By mid-morning he was getting restless in the house; he needed to get out for a bit.

He decided to check if his bike was anywhere to be found. Shuffling down the streets, he made his way to the alley he stopped in those few days ago. Keeping an arm around his middle seemed to help with the pain. A quick glance down the alley and Ryan saw there was no one down there. _Pity I didn't check last time_ he thought, _might have saved the whole hospital trip_ he considered bitterly. He moved down between the buildings a bit and looked around quickly but there was no sign of his bike. Ryan sighed, he knew there was no real chance but had hoped he might catch a break. He laughed inwardly at the absurd notion.

The short walk had taken it out of him. His ribs were throbbing and he kinda wished he'd taken the proper amount of meds. He started back towards the house even slower than before. When he got back almost an hour later he was wheezing through the pain. He let himself in and dry swallowed a couple more pills. Feeling sorta dizzy, he went to lie down for a while.

* * *

><p>"Ryan get up! It's time!" Ryan was roughly shaken awake by his shoulder. Disoriented, it took him a few seconds to catch up with what was happening. Trey was standing in his dark room, lit only by lights from the street outside.<p>

"What time is it?" He slurred.

"Near 11, who cares, let's go." Trey replied, bouncing on the balls of his feet, clearly impatient.

"Trey do I have to, I really don't feel too good." Although he didn't feel good, Ryan had felt worse and knew he could do this, he just really didn't want to.

"Stop being a pussy bitch man, you're coming!" Trey snapped back and it was final.

Sighing, Ryan rolled out of bed. Conveniently he was still in his clothes from that day's adventure down the street. He quickly grabbed a couple paracetamol then let Trey half drag him towards the window and carefully climbed out after him.

Down the street a bit was an old charger. Trey had a hold of the front of Ryan's top and was pulling him along towards it. Ryan wished he'd slow down a bit.

They got to the car and climbed in as it sped off.

"We good this time Trey?" The driver, who Ryan couldn't see, asked in a severe voice. "No more fuck ups last minute?"

"Chill man, we got Ry, we're all good." Trey said casually.

"What exactly do you want me to do here?" Ryan asked Trey quietly.

"You, brother, are our distraction." Trey said with a grin.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up on a dark street. Ryan didn't know exactly where they were. Getting out, the three of them headed down the street and turned into a vacant block.

"Come on Ry, hurry up." Trey whispered to Ryan who was falling behind.

Ryan rolled his eyes but tried to go faster, these guys were almost running!

They slipped through a fence on the side of the lot into a scrap metal yard. Ryan leaned his hands on his knees and tried to breathe without it hurting. He glanced around; they'd joined five other guys. A couple held crowbars while another had a knife dangling from his hand.

Ryan turned to his brother "Trey what is this, I thought we were collecting from some guy." He said, slightly breathless.

"Yea we are." Trey insisted "We just dunno who else will be there, need to be prepared Ry." He said with a smirk.

The guy who was driving the car Ryan was in talked to the others for a minute. Ryan didn't hear what they said, was focusing on breathing and trying to get rid of that light headed feeling that'd come back. Then they were all moving towards the back of the yard where part of the fence had been cut away. As they filed through to the street on the other side, Trey pointed to a place a couple houses down. "That's the hit Ry. When I give you the signal you knock on the door. Ok?"

"Why do you need me for this?" Ryan asked "You could easily do this without me."

"Cause you look harmless, they won't suspect anything," Trey smirked. "You gotta get him and his brother to the door, say you're givin away dope or something I don't care, bat those big brown eyes at them, they'll do anything," Trey laughed, rubbing Ryan head as he jerked away.

Grabbing Ryan's shoulder firmly, he looked straight into his face "We gotta stick together bro, you and me, doin a job together, this is what it's all about." Trey said, semi-seriously. "Gotta show you the ropes huh." He slapped Ryan on the back and Ryan tried not to wince. "Go man, start heading up."

Ryan gave a final look at his brother, hoping to see some way out of this. There wasn't one, if he ran, they'd kill him, literally or not he wasn't sure, plus, in his state he wouldn't get far. _It shouldn't be too bad_ he tried to tell himself, with this many guys, whoever this was should hand over the money without a fight. With that he started walking towards the house.

There were no lights on the street so Ryan didn't get a good look at the house. There was a chain linked fence out the front and what looked like the remains of a dead garden. The house looked much the same as any other in Chino. Ryan looked and saw the guys he had been with jogging to the back of the house. Trey stayed at the corner. A minute later Ryan was at the front door, looking to Trey; he gave the signal and Ryan knocked.

There was no response. Ryan knocked again, harder. He heard some noises inside and finally someone opened the door. A heavy set guy, mid-twenties opened the door, leaving the screen shut. "Yea?" He grunted. Ryan took a second, he hadn't thought of what to say. Then that handy bullshitting ability kicked in. "Hi there, I'm with the gas company, I need to speak to all members of the house." Ryan said confidently.

The guy looked at him skeptically but was luckily a bit dull and called out to another room "Matt, come up here."

A few seconds later a similar looking guy joined the first and Ryan continued. "Like I said, I'm with the gas company and we've detected a leak in the area, we're gonna need you to evacuate." Ryan tried with his best company voice.

The second guy was unfortunately not as dumb as the first. "What the hell you talking about, you're no gas guy, you're a friggen teenager, you got no uniform, what the hell is this?" he demanded, opening the door aggressively.

That was all Ryan had and he got ready to run, best he could.

Just then a long bang came from the back of the house and both guys stopped their advances on Ryan and whirled around. Ryan saw a couple of the guys he was with through the door. The two at the front door forgot about Ryan and made to confront the intruders.

One of them yelled out "_COMPANY!_" They had no weapons and Ryan watched through the doorway as one from Trey's group smashed a crowbar across the back of one of the guys trying to get to another room and he crumpled to the ground. The thud reverberated sickeningly through Ryan and he turned to leave, he didn't know what he'd do - call for help? But then the door was opening and someone grabbed him by the arm, pulling him back inside. It was Trey. "Get in here, Ryan!"

He was hauled inside. Trey moved his way to the room the guy who got the crowbar to his back had been going to. He stepped over the body, pulling Ryan with him. Trey let him go as someone charged at Ryan, knocking him to the ground. Ryan got a solid punch in before the guy was pulled off him and pummeled by someone else. Two remaining guys were cornered by four of Trey's group. One had a knife and the other had broken a beer bottle and was brandishing it. They were no match for the crowbars though and the guy with the bottle soon copped a blow to his arm, probably breaking it. He dropped the bottle and the guy next to him glanced over for a second. One from the group took advantage and thrust with his own knife at the guy's stomach. Silence fell as the second guy dropped his knife and slid to the ground, holding his stomach.

Seconds later, Trey and the other guys were slapping each other on the back and making their way out of the room.

Ryan's world had stopped. He was staring at the guy with the stab wound. Bottle wielding guy had been knocked out cold. Stab wound guy was now looking at him with vacant eyes, blood oozing from his wound. Ryan went into autopilot, ripping off his outer shirt, oblivious to any pain the quick movements were causing him. He dropped next to the man. "You need to stop the bleeding," He said, distantly. He pushed his hands aside and pressed his shirt to the wound. The guy groaned and moved his hands back to his stomach.

Suddenly Ryan was pulled backwards. Trey again. "He'll be fine Ryan, wasn't deep." Ryan looked at his brother and realized it was Trey who'd stabbed him. His eyes took on a wild nature and he wrenched away from Trey. "How- you-" Ryan couldn't think, had to get away, couldn't look at his brother, didn't want to know him.

Trey took on his own feral demeanor. Ryan would later find out he'd been high. Trey lunged at Ryan and Ryan swung a wayward fist at him. He was weak from his injuries though and Trey easily dodged and connected his own fist hard into Ryan's jaw. Having already felt dizzy, Ryan was now all but incapacitated. Trey dragged him into a room where the group was huddled around what looked like a stash of drugs.

Through the haze Ryan realized what was happening. This wasn't a collection from someone who owed money; this was a strike on a drug house to clean them out of their stock.

Ryan was vaguely aware how much deep shit he'd gotten into when he was pushed down onto a filthy couch.

Someone had cut open a package. Trey looked at Ryan's dazed expression, still pissed at him for his whole reaction. "Let's give our decoy here a taste of our reward hey!" He grabbed a pill from the broken package and forced it into Ryan's mouth. He held his hand over Ryan's mouth while he struggled. When he saw him swallow he took his hand away. Sneering, he yelled "Let the party begin!"

**There's Sandy, Ryan interaction coming soon, I promise!**


	8. Chapter 8

**My bad for the brown eye reference last chapter, gotta admit I didn't think about that one**

**I don't know much about effects of drugs, so hopefully it's not too unbelievable**

**I felt something as drastic as this was needed to trigger Ryan reaching out for help – he might not have done it otherwise**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

Ryan was slumped back on the couch still dazed from Trey's solid punch. He'd struggled weakly when Trey had forced the pill into his mouth. He'd never done drugs before but had heard his fair share of bad stories about them, including the casualties.

As his senses slowly came back to him Ryan became more and more afraid. He didn't feel anything yet but how long before he'd start losing it? He didn't even know what it was he'd swallowed. He needed to get away.

Around him Trey and his mates had all swallowed pills in quick succession. A couple had grabbed bottles of alcohol and were passing them around, everyone taking big gulps.

Ryan didn't try to leave, knew Trey wouldn't let him. Maybe if he just stayed quiet for a while he could slip out when they weren't noticing.

Trey was still lounging on a chair opposite him, taking gulps from circulating bottles. At some stage he shoved a bottle of whisky in Ryan's face. Ryan put his hand up and shook his head, starting to feel unsteady. "Pussy" snapped Trey.

With more alcohol and the first of the drugs setting in came louder shouts. Someone fell into a cupboard which tipped over with a loud crash. "Shut up!" someone shouted, before cracking laughter erupted. Ryan heard someone yell "Oi, we better get outta here in case someone calls the cops."

They moved around packing stuff up and looking to move out. Ryan struggled to his feet as they all started leaving. "We're going to Max's" Trey said, pushing Ryan to the front of the house and out the door.

They moved to the other side of the street where some scraggly trees gave them some cover. As the group jogged back in the direction of the metal yard, Ryan glanced around, feeling slightly disjointed, looking for a chance to slip away.

Trey had sped up to grab a bottle off someone and take a messy swig. Ryan could barely force himself to run but didn't want to draw any attention. He was falling behind and was soon at the back of the group. He saw ahead a gap between an old deli and the fence of a place next door. Drawing level, he quickly darted left down it, hoping no one noticed.

Ryan heard the group continue to move away and forced himself on another couple hundred meters. He skirted around the back of the old shop, over a low fence then over another and stopped, crouched between a couple small bushes in a narrow corridor between the backs of some houses.

His heart was pounding so fast in his chest but he didn't seem to be breathing that hard. His ribs weren't hurting like before either which was strange especially after that short run. Then Ryan's head was feeling really weird and he realized the drug was really kicking in. His heart seemed to speed up more and he thought he might have a heart attack if it didn't slow down soon. What if he was having an overdose!

Ryan's thoughts became faster and more disconnected. He knew he had to do something about this but couldn't stop his mind racing to work out a plan. He felt his hands shaking _Fucking Trey!_ He yelled in his head and shoved his hands deep into his pockets, fisting them in the material. The hard edge of cardboard pressed into his palm. Ryan pulled out the card and suddenly remembered the guy from the hospital – Sandy. Head whirling he tried to go over his options. Friends? – none that would help. Hospital – NO! Home – definitely no! That's where his brain stopped cooperating. When Ryan moved his head, the world seemed to take a second to catch up, making him disoriented and dizzy. Things seemed blurred around him, he had the urge to run, just run and never stop. Somehow a rational thought screamed 'bad idea'. Ryan noticed the card in his hand again and made a snap decision. He didn't know how much longer his senses would hold out, he was scared shitless and needed help.

Straightening, he paced down the pathway, eyes darting everywhere and soon came out into a street. He had no idea where he was. It struck him then just how flawed his plan was. He didn't know where any payphones were around here; could walk for ages and not find one. Meanwhile things were getting harder to keep straight – everything from his thoughts to his feet in front of him. He was barely aware of his surroundings and couldn't focus on much besides what was right in front of him. Reaching again into his pockets, he didn't even think he had any coins anyway. He checked his back ones and his hand closed around a small, hard object. He had a moment of euphoria when he realized it was the phone Trey gave him with a big grin a few days ago, the morning of his hospital trip in fact. He'd asked where he'd got it but Trey wouldn't say – probably stolen, but not much Ryan could do about it, it was wiped clean so no way to trace who's it was and he wasn't gonna turn his brother in for something that minor. He'd forgotten all about it since then anyway with all that'd happened.

He pulled the phone out and hit a button, again euphoric when the screen lit up. He groggily moved under a street light to read the number on the card. He had to try several times before he thought he had the right numbers, the screen kept rippling and moving. When he thought he had it he pressed call.

* * *

><p>It was almost one in the morning when Sandy's phone lit up the room for second before it started its high pitched tune. Sandy had barely fallen asleep and quickly woke up, grabbing for the mobile. <em>It has to be him <em>he thought, noting the late hour. His chest tightened with worry, hoping he was ok and fearing what had finally triggered him to call.

He hit the answer key and held the phone to his ear while he made his way out of the room, not wanting to disturb Kirsten.

"Hello" he said, once he'd closed the door behind him. He tried to make his voice sound neutral but friendly.

There was silence. He tried again "Hello? – this is Sandy." Still nothing, he was sure he could hear shallow breathing on the other end of the line.

"Ryan? Is that you?" he asked quietly.

Finally he got a hesitant answer "S-Sandy?" He recognized Ryan's voice immediately, though it sounded off. Sandy was relieved to know it was in fact him and he'd called but again worried about what may have happened.

"Yea kid it's me, what's happened?"

* * *

><p>Ryan was almost surprised when the phone picked up. <em>It worked<em> he thought absently. A second later he heard a "Hello" Ryan's brain and body froze. Why was he doing this? This guy was probably ages away. He was Ryan Atwood, he didn't ask for help. This would probably backfire, would this bring more trouble?

He heard another "Hello" then "this is Sandy." That voice, he remembered it from the hospital, remembered how he hadn't felt threatened by it, had wondered about the care he seemed to hear in it.

His frantic, muddled thoughts were interrupted again by "Ryan? Is that you?" _He remembers me _Ryan thought vaguely. Just then his body seemed to jolt of its own accord and he struggled to keep his footing. He felt his thoughts slipping and fear gripped him again about what was happening and what would happen to him.

"S-Sandy?" he mumbled out.

"Yea kid it's me, what's happened."

In that moment Ryan figured he'd just have to trust this guy, hope that he'd help him. He was after all the most sincere seeming person Ryan had met in a long time. The fact he was friggen terrified probably helped the whole thing along a bit.

"I… 'm in trouble." He managed, his tongue felt kinda numb.

"OK, what's happened?" Sandy asked, a million things running through his head but trying to keep it to one question at a time, the kid seemed to be struggling.

"Took something." Ryan slurred, too out of it to try and explain someone forced him to take something.

Fear gripped Sandy "Do you know what?"

A pause, then "No"

"Where are you?"

"Not sure."

"Look around kid, street names, are you in Chino?"

Ryan struggled to remember through his erratic thoughts. He hated this, not being in control of his own head and body. "Yea, Chino." He said. "Hold on." He looked up and around, the world taking a second to follow. He moved down to a corner feeling unnervingly separate from his body. He looked up at the sign for almost a minute before he got a clear view of it. "Burchester Street." He said.

"OK I can be there in under an hour. Do you need an ambulance though? How much did you take?"

"No no nonono!" Ryan almost yelled "Can't go back… can't go back." He said, quieter

Sandy's heart was beating frantically, Ryan sounded really out of it. He wanted him in a hospital _now_. He guessed from Ryan's reaction that it hadn't been good when he got back from his last visit, but if his life was in danger…

"Only had one." Sandy heard through the phone "Won't go if ambo comes, I'll run." Sandy felt his heart drop with sadness, knowing Ryan feared the results of going to hospital so much he'd risk his life. He knew he couldn't do anything though, if he called ambos or cops, Ryan would run, he knew, and then he'd be without any help and anything could happen to him. If he'd just taken one, he'd hopefully be ok, Sandy just prayed he didn't have a bad reaction.

"Ok Ryan, ok. I'll be there as soon as I can. Can you stay on the phone?"

"Yea" Ryan said, almost grateful for the suggestion. He didn't feel like being alone and talking to Sandy seemed to make things more stable.

"Good." Sandy replied. He held the phone with his shoulder as he scribbled a quick note to Kirsten, then he was out the door and in the car, speeding to Chino.


	9. Chapter 9

A couple minutes into the drive Ryan told Sandy in an urgent voice that he needed to make another call quickly. Sandy asked him what for but Ryan wouldn't say but it sounded earnest. Sandy told him to make sure he was ready to take his call back in five minutes.

Ryan told Sandy yes he'd be ready to take his call and hung up then dialed 911. He told them the approximate location of the house with the stab wound victim; down the street from a scrap metal yard he guessed three streets over from Burchester. He hung up before they got his details. Several minutes later he heard sirens and hoped they found the house alright.

* * *

><p>Sandy thought Ryan mustn't take drugs usually or else he wouldn't be reacting this way; calling for help and sounding so anxious. He was glad Ryan wasn't involved in that stuff normally but was all the more worried about how Ryan might handle this. Which led him to wonder why he'd take something in the first place, he didn't seem like the type. Sandy knew one couldn't judge on appearances and circumstances could get the better of anyone but it would surprise Sandy if Ryan had done this by himself. The thought then struck him – what if someone had forced him into this. The thought made Sandy so angry, he had to check himself and take a little pressure off the gas so as not to be a danger on the road. Why couldn't this kid catch a break? Sandy thought. <em>He's just out of hospital for christ's sake.<em>

When he called back Ryan thankfully picked up. Sandy talked mostly; asking him what else he saw around him, how he was feeling, what he'd been doing that night. Often he was met with silence if Ryan didn't seem to want to answer a question. Usually he got a couple word answers; sometimes they would be rushed out and other times slow, like Ryan was struggling to put an answer together. This only caused Sandy to worry more but he was glad he'd kept Ryan on the phone. Then about 20 minutes into the drive Ryan had stopped responding. Sandy tried asking simple, non invasive questions but there was still nothing, even when he yelled for him.

Sandy had put Burchester Street in his GPS and was already speeding along the roads but he couldn't let his worry force him into outright dangerous driving. He was still over half an hour out though…

* * *

><p>Ryan had retreated back down the path between the back of houses a short way after his 911 call and had sat down watching for cars. His hands continued their shaking and he couldn't seem to keep his eyes focused anywhere. If he'd been aware, he would've noticed his rapid breathing despite the lack of movement. He tried to focus on listening to Sandy and making occasional comments but it was more difficult than it should've been. Ryan was scared but he tried not to let it show in his voice. Sitting down made him feel less unstable but his head was still swarming. He leaned it back against the fence he was sitting in front of and closed his eyes. The world seemed to drift away and he was left with strange feelings of floating and displacement. He thought vaguely about the meds from the hospital and if they'd make all this worse. He had the chance note he was glad he only took paracetamol before coming out tonight and that was his last thought as he slumped over and was lost to heavy darkness.<p>

* * *

><p>As Ryan came to again he was first only aware of his mind. His thoughts were sluggish which was almost a welcome change from the scattered jumble of earlier. He cursed Trey for this whole thing. He summoned the strength within him to sit up and open his eyes but when he tried, his body didn't respond. Panicking, Ryan tried again with more urgency. Feeling as if he were throwing himself into the task, he battled in the confusing haze of drugs to command his own body. His breathing didn't even seem to be responding, just the same, now steady, rhythm - in and out. Realizing he wasn't getting anywhere, Ryan tried to calm down. After a few moments he focused intently on the muscles in his hand and willed them to move. Excluding all else from his head, Ryan managed to slowly make a fist. After that it seemed easier, like he'd remembered how to move. He pulled himself upright and groggily noticed the phone, still lit up on the ground next to him. He reached to pick it up and – <em>Ah! <em> His ribs were hurting again- what the? He guessed maybe whatever he'd swallowed might be starting to wear off, it must've been masking the pain of his injuries somewhat. _Great_ Ryan thought as another stab ripped through his chest, running earlier probably wasn't a good idea.

Ryan felt more sluggish now than before, still nowhere near with it but if he had to guess, he'd say he felt a tiny bit better.

He moved the phone to his ear to hear a stream of "Ryan…Ryan…Ryan are you there…Ryan?"

He wondered how long he'd been out of it. "Yea?" He answered hoarsely.

"Oh thank god!" Came Sandy's relieved response. "What happened kid?"

Ryan took a moment to gather the words then "Think I kinda drifted off." He mumbled

"You passed out?" Sandy asked directly.

"Um…"

"How do you feel now?" Sandy probed. He was fully ready to call an ambulance when he got there, so he could make sure Ryan didn't leave.

"Better, I think." Came Ryan's quiet reply. His tension had eased when he'd seen the phone and heard Sandy and realized he was still coming. He was still uncertain about involving this guy but even now he felt unable to really move and didn't know where he was, all in all he was still pissing himself. It felt good in a strange way he couldn't describe to have an adult coming who seemed to care. _Maybe he'll make stuff right_ Ryan thought absently before pushing those weak, stupid thoughts away. He was coming and that was that.

"Well I'm only 5 minutes out, hang in there ok?"

"Yea"

They spent the next couple minutes exchanging brief words until Sandy pulled into the street.

"OK I'm on Burchester Street" he said.

Ryan glanced out at the patch of road he could see from his position. He pulled himself up carefully, using the fence for support, aware of his injured ribs. His head pounded as he adjusted to the change in elevation and he had to screw his eyes shut for a minute before he felt he could open them and move. As he made his way unsteadily to the footpath, an expensive, black SUV drove past.

"I think you just passed me." Ryan said into the phone he still held at his ear. He lent heavily against the fence fronting onto the street, not really trusting his legs to support him on their own.

Sandy turned around and pulled up on Ryan's side of the road, having seen him. Hanging up the phone, he jumped out the car and hurried over to where Ryan stood, looking unfussed.

Sandy noticed that Ryan was trying to look casual and like nothing was really wrong. _Nice try_ he thought, remembering Ryan's spooked voice from when he first called. Ryan looked down at his shoes as Sandy approached.

"Hey kid" Sandy spoke softly as he reached a hand out and placed it on Ryan's shoulder. He felt Ryan flinch slightly and watched as he lifted his head to look up at Sandy.

Sandy noticed with relief that his eyes were alert and focused. He didn't get to assess them for long though as Ryan lowered his head again. He lowered his hand after a second, not before noticing a slight tremor in the kid's body.

"S'ry" He heard Ryan utter quietly. He was shocked and was thinking of what to say in response when Ryan continued. "For dragging you out here… didn't know what to do. Feel alright now." Ryan spoke in short, mumbled, sentences. God his head hurt. Now that this guy was here, Ryan didn't know what he would do. Would he be pissed? Would he try and drag him to the hospital? Or the cops? He should probably try to get away – what could this Sandy guy do anyway? _Was stupid to call him_ he chastised himself, though he knew he would've done it again in the same situation and he was aware that he somehow felt slightly better with him here – weird, he'd never felt like that with anyone he could remember. He couldn't bring himself to care that much about the threat this guy might be; he felt too crappy and out of it but he knew he should try.

"Ryan, it's no problem, I'm glad you called, I was worried about you." Sandy said in the same quiet voice.

Ryan was silent for a long moment. "Thanks" he said in an awkward voice. "But really I'm ok now, I should probably be going." Ryan made to move away from Sandy but wasn't careful enough and stumbled, almost falling but for his grab at the fence to steady himself. He winced at the pull on his ribs. A second later Sandy's hand was under his arm, helping him keep on his feet.

Sandy was really worried about Ryan's condition and was not about to let him leave – no way. He had to walk a fine line here to not drive the kid away, (though he doubted Ryan could get very far at the moment) as it would make it much harder to deal with him.

"Ryan" Sandy said in a stronger voice, stopping the young man's attempt to move away. "I'm not letting you go in the state you're in. Why don't you hop in the car and we'll talk for a minute huh?"

Ryan didn't think he could walk away if he tried. His head felt like something was trying to drill its way out in all directions and he could barely think. So he gave a tiny nod and let Sandy help him the few steps to the car. He let out an involuntary hiss of pain when he slipped again and dropped - Sandy's arms held him up but it wrenched his ribs.

"What hurts?" Sandy asked

"Nothin" Came Ryan's clipped reply.

Sandy thought of his list of hospital injuries and asked "Ribs?"

Ryan looked up at him for a second, surprised and confused but Sandy saw in his eyes that he'd got it right. He tried to be careful of his side when he helped Ryan into the car.

He got in the other side and they sat in silence for a few seconds.

"How are you really feeling Ryan?" Sandy asked seriously.

"Better, honestly." Ryan gritted out trying desperately to convince Sandy.

Sandy sighed. "Ryan if you're not completely honest with me I'm going to take you to the hospital anyway. I won't be responsible for any harm coming to you that I could've prevented."

Ryan seemed to cave in and he bought his hands to his head. Trying to stop the pounding, he lowered his head and leaned forward, letting out a short groan. He was so sick of this. Living like this, always getting in shit and having to cover it up; he didn't think he could do it anymore.

"My head hurts." He said in a shaking voice, muffled from his position.

Sandy watched the kid cave and curl up in the seat, heard his pained confession. Without thinking he put a steadying hand on his back, again Ryan flinched but Sandy kept his hand there rubbing up and down, Ryan didn't protest.

"What else?" He asked gently

Ryan sniffed "My ribs and… I feel out of it, everything's so… messed up." He finished miserably.

"Ook" Sandy drew out the word softly "It's gonna be ok." He said soothingly. He was pleased Ryan was finally being honest with him, now he knew what he was dealing with.

"Ryan… can you tell me what happened tonight?" He broached.

Ryan groaned again, more out of frustration this time and Sandy smiled slightly. Ryan was too exhausted to fight though and told Sandy briefly about Trey's 'job' and how he couldn't get out of it, that he didn't know what it really was until he saw the drugs, how he wanted to leave but Trey punched him and wouldn't let him then forced a pill down his throat, then they'd left and he'd got away.

Sandy gritted his teeth as Ryan sketchily outlined the night's events. He felt a mix of profound sympathy for this boy and at the same time boiling anger towards Trey and his goons for doing this to him.

As unemotional as Ryan tried to be through the short recount, he couldn't stop his voice trembling. He didn't know if it was the drug or shock or what. He still had his head bent down in his hands at the end of it all and Sandy's hand on his back. He'd never felt that before and the comfort it offered almost made him break so he tried his best to ignore it, though he'd never shrug it off.

"Ryan" Sandy started a minute after Ryan had stopped speaking "Thank you for being honest with me tonight." He paused, trying to work out how best to say this next part "I know you don't want to but I need to take you to the hospital, just to get you checked out."

At this Ryan's head shot up, his eyes wide. He felt like he'd been slapped. Not to mention the throbbing increase which made him cringe.

Sandy quickly continued. "I'll act as your guardian ok, there'll be no questions asked but getting another knock to the head with your concussion may have put you in danger. The drug seems to be wearing off but we can't be too careful." Sandy had been worried about the amount of pain Ryan was obviously in from his head and could not do anything before he got him checked out.

Ryan let the words sink in, staring into space, eyes still wide and shocked. It was hard to concentrate through the haze and pain in his head. He needed Sandy's help and if there'd be no questions… what other choice did he have? Then he remembered AJ's threat: "_You ever pull shit like this again… well you'll sure need a hospital then. You aint seen _nothing_ punk." _The words rung in his head.

"Please, don't" he whispered to the car floor.

Sandy's heart tightened in sadness "I gotta kid, try not to worry everything will be fine, I promise."

With that he turned the car on and pulled out from the curb.


	10. Chapter 10

**An update – yay! I do like this story but it's hard to write sometimes. This chapter isn't very polished- sorry. Reviews really determine if I feel like updating, not trying to blackmail anyone lol but it's just true. Thanks for the story alerts but pleeease leave a review too? =)**

Ryan wished he'd tried harder to get this guy to leave before he got in the car. What was he thinking? – He wasn't, Ryan knew he was too hazy to really do much of anything. With AJ's words echoing in his head, he felt nauseous just thinking about facing him after he got out of hospital this time. Ryan sincerely wondered if he'd be alive in a couple days time. All he could do was sit there in pain as the expensive car sped silently through the streets to the hospital.

Sandy stole glances out the corner of his eye at Ryan as he drove. The kid was frozen, half leaning forward, staring at the floor with wide eyes. He wished he could put him at ease, get it through his head that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. Sandy knew he couldn't guarantee that but he was sure as hell gonna give it everything he had. This boy shouldn't have to live in fear when he'd done nothing wrong. The people in his life were tearing him apart and Sandy wouldn't allow it to happen anymore.

It wasn't far to the hospital. Sandy parked and helped Ryan to the emergency entrance. He was glad Ryan didn't try to fight him or get away; it only proved to Sandy how necessary this was, that Ryan wasn't able to put up any fight to resist the place that caused so much anxiety for him.

Ryan was hardly processing anything, he knew he was coming down from what he'd taken but that was about it. He was in too much pain and too out of it to care anymore and had accepted that everything would just go downhill from here, AJ would kill him and that would be the end of it. Ryan wondered what right he had to hope for anything better, it wasn't like he'd done anything to warrant some apple pie life, then again he couldn't think of what he'd done to end up here either. This guy guiding him to the big red doors seemed to care, god knows why, but it was too late for that to be any good now, kinda ironic…

The hospital was a blur; his body seemed to go into autopilot. He answered questions and did what they asked of him without even realizing it. All that registered was the building and unwavering pain, he tried to pretend it wasn't there but it wouldn't let him forget about it. At times he'd zone in and hear himself giving simple, one word answers before zoning out again. There seemed to be a lot of sitting and waiting.

Sometime later Ryan realized Sandy was guiding him back to the car. They stopped outside the passenger door and Ryan looked at Sandy questioningly. He supposed this guy would drop him back home to his fate now. _Nothing for it_ he thought. In the back of his mind he wondered how he got out of the hospital again without his mom having to be there.

Sandy took in Ryan's slightly confused but resigned look and guessed he'd forgotten what he'd told him, or hadn't really heard in the first place more likely.

"Ryan you're coming home with me tonight, remember?" He tried in a calm, even voice.

Ryan looked completely blank. That wasn't possible. He was going home and AJ was gonna kill him, or near enough. He couldn't even process those words so instead continued to stare dumbly at Sandy.

"Ryan, you ok? Did you hear me?" Sandy tried. The doctor had told him that Ryan definitely had a concussion but was not impaired in any way; he would just need to have a close eye kept on him and they'd told Sandy what to do. The tox screen they'd done had taken over an hour to come back and showed low levels of ecstasy in his blood, at an acceptable level to release him. They told him Ryan was over the worst but would be pretty vague and unfocused for several more hours and needed sleep.

"I said you're coming home with me tonight ok?"

Ryan heard the words again but was no more able to understand the idea than before. He was aware he needed to say something.

"…What?" was all he could quietly manage and it summed up his thoughts pretty well. Was he hallucinating? He thought he was over the crazy stage of the trip. There was no way he had actually gotten out of his fucked up situation.

Sandy understood it would be a strange idea for the kid and hard to understand, he didn't want to go into details with him in this state.

"Don't worry about how at the moment kid, all you need to know is that you're safe and you don't have to go home tonight."

Again the words took their time to sink in. _Don't have to go home tonight_. It was more than Ryan could hope; he wouldn't let himself consider it. _Safe_. Not possible. For a moment the ideas got through his barrier of resignation and he felt rising desperation for it all to be true. He couldn't deal with such strong feelings and shut down immediately. He would just do what this guy said, he couldn't afford to care. He'd end up back with AJ and he'd accepted it.

Sandy watched Ryan's face closely for any sign of understanding. He briefly saw the depths of something stir in his eyes as he looked past Sandy at the ground but saw it just as quickly disappear and his face go blank again.

"OK." Was all Ryan said. Whatever.

Sandy opened the door and Ryan got in, still heavily favoring his ribs.

The drive to Newport was quiet. Sandy knew Ryan wasn't up for talking, knew he was still in pain. The doctor had said he wasn't able to give Ryan anything other than paracetamol with the risk of reaction with any remaining ecstasy traces. He said to wait 48 hours before giving any stronger medication. Sandy had been told Ryan would likely have a severe headache for a couple days and that his ribs were inflamed but did not present any danger if he was kept rested from now on. Sandy felt sorry for the kid, knowing he'd be in pain but unable to get any relief.

"Sleep if you can Ryan, everything's ok."

There was no way he could sleep, Ryan thought, with the pounding in his head and the way sitting in a car was killing his ribs. Any pain meds had well and truly worn off now and he felt the full force of his injuries, exacerbated by tonight's incidents. Any little bump, even with this car's amazing suspension, jarred his whole body, setting nerve endings on fire. Ryan was hardwired not to show pain and he tried his best but with the remnants of the drug still messing with his head, it made it harder to keep things in check. On larger or unexpected bumps, a couple hisses of breath escaped.

Sandy heard the soft sounds of pain and creased his brow, he wished he could stop somewhere right now and get the kid in a comfortable bed but he knew the best place for him would be away from here, and where he could keep an eye on him. He wondered how Kirsten would react. It probably wouldn't be pretty but right now he didn't care, he was just relieved to have gotten Ryan away from such a dangerous environment.

He was almost surprised with himself that he'd achieved it. The hospital staff had been understandably apprehensive about Sandy's claims but his manner had been confident and reasonable and they'd accepted his intentions. He presented himself as Ryan's guardian and lawyer, claiming that his mother was as of now unfit to care for him. He assured them he would contact child services on Monday and inform them of everything and they assured him they'd pass along details to the department also. As Ryan was not in need of further treatment, and had flatly denied wanting any police involvement on account of his physical injuries. He'd been asked if he consented to be released into Sandy's care; his subconscious must've answered 'yes' for him in his dazed state.

About an hour later the black car pulled up the steep driveway to the Cohen's house. Ryan was half leaning against the door with his eyes clamped shut. He was ridged from trying to hold his body still and protect his ribs, _damn they hurt_!

Sandy went around to Ryan's side and opened the door. Ryan didn't feel like he could move, he just wanted to pass out into blissful oblivion. He spared a glance at the house (_castle!_) and was couldn't grasp what had happened. Hospital – AJ – screwed…castle? How was this happening? That guy (standing in front of him staring at him) was serious? How?

"You…" Ryan tried to formulate a sentence but failed.

Sandy looked at him questioningly, wondering what Ryan wanted to say.

"AJ…?" he rasped, trying to make sense of anything.

Sandy saw the kid was confused and pretty out of it.

"You're safe Ryan, this is my house, we have a pool house you can stay in tonight and get some rest, I'll show you."

Ryan guessed that meant he was supposed to get out of the car. And he tried, he really did.

Lucky Sandy was right there and practically caught him as he tried to hold his own weight and all but collapsed instead.

"Ah!" Ryan couldn't stop the small cry when his body jolted and twisted, torturing his bruised body.

Sandy supported him as Ryan got used to standing again and stayed close as they edged towards the door.

Ryan felt ridiculous and frustrated needing this guy to help him – he hardly knew him! But he couldn't do this himself, would've collapsed somewhere a long time ago.

Sandy could tell the kid felt uncomfortable in this state because he tried to move away as soon as he could when Sandy knew he'd give anything to rest.

They eventually got through the house and out to the pool house. Sandy left Ryan leaning on a wall as he quickly turned down the bed, then he helped the dazed teenager over to sit on it. He was breathing slightly heavily through what Sandy guessed was the pain.

"I know you're in pain and I'm sorry but I can't give you anything more than panadol, doctor's orders."

Ryan just nodded vacantly, staring through Sandy.

"Try and get some sleep ok?"

Ryan gave a final tiny nod.

Sandy didn't think there was anything more he could do right now, especially considering how withdrawn Ryan appeared to be at the moment. He left quietly, turning the light off as he went.


	11. Chapter 11

Sandy went to the kitchen and saw the digital numbers on the microwave display - 4:43am. _What a night! _He grabbed a glass out a cupboard, filled it with water and took a long sip. He got another and filled it too. Then he got the paracetamol packet and made his way back to the pool house.

Sandy entered the room quietly and saw Ryan had lain down. As he moved closer he noticed the kid shifting slightly every couple seconds. He even thought he heard a soft whimper of pain. He wondered if Ryan was having a nightmare and was surprised he'd fallen asleep so fast.

"Ryan" He called out softly to wake him from the dream.

But Ryan was wide awake. He whipped his head towards Sandy. In the light from the moon, Sandy saw Ryan's wide eyes creased with pain and shining wet. He saw alarm and fear mixed with embarrassment pass through them before he collapsed back on the bed with a puff and screwed his eyes shut. It was the most emotion Sandy had seen from the kid since he met him and the pain was the most unmistakable part. How had he kept his face schooled throughout the hospital visit and even the car trip, Sandy wondered, when it was obvious now that he was in agony.

Ryan shifted on the bed. "Ryan?" he heard Sandy's voice again. God that voice! Sounds so fucking kind, he could hardly stand it. The pain was clouding his mind. He'd kept control over it for hours but when he was alone he couldn't ignore it and now the floodgates seemed to have opened; he was drowning in it! He tried moving to lessen it but he could hardly budge without something else hurting, there was no way out, he couldn't sleep, he could see the night and coming day dragging on, filled with this unending torture. He felt trapped and that was one thing he couldn't stand, it make his skin crawl and his breath come faster, further hurting his ribs. He couldn't show this guy his weakness though. He put all his focus into pushing the pain back wherever he'd managed to hide it earlier in the night and when he felt like screaming from it he instead channeled the energy into controlling his breathing and attempting to force his face into some resemblance of normality, hoping the older man would forget what he'd seen when he'd first walked in.

"Ryan?" Sandy ventured, hoping to make some connection with the anguished boy. For that second when Ryan had looked at him without the walls, Sandy had caught a glimpse of the real Ryan, witnessed the terrified boy, who seemed to be drowning in the pain of his injuries, the physical and the nonphysical. For a second it was like he'd given up trying to hide what he was feeling, or couldn't anymore. He could tell that Ryan was already trying to bury what he was feeling. Sandy watched, stricken, for a moment as Ryan twisted slightly in pain. His fatherly instincts took over and he reached a hand out to brush the hair from Ryan's forehead.

Ryan felt a hand on his head and recoiled, immediately going into as defensive a posture as he could. No one touched him without hurting him, and he felt the very real threat of violence from such contact. The shock helped him suppress any remaining weakness that could've left him exposed. From the other side of the bed and through even more pulsing pain, Ryan saw Sandy's devastated face and didn't know what to feel, didn't really understand what had just happened, everything was still so damn cloudy!

"I'm sorry Ryan, I didn't mean to scare you." Sandy said earnestly with his hands out in a pacifying manner. It saddened Sandy beyond measure that a gentle gesture could be felt as threatening by this boy but he should've been more careful and he berated himself for not thinking. Ryan seemed to accept his nonaggressive demeanor and relaxed slightly.

Ryan wanted to say sorry, Sandy had looked so upset at his reaction, but he didn't know what to do – felt stupid.

Sandy was surprised there wasn't a trace of the pain and fragility he'd seen seconds earlier, the blank mask had returned although now Sandy could perceive an almost hidden, underlying fear that he guessed Ryan wasn't even consciously aware of. He wondered briefly if he'd imagined the raw emotion he'd glimpsed earlier before refusing to be fooled by this kid's convincing act.

"I got you some paracetamol… might help you sleep." Sandy offered with the pills and glass held out.

Ryan reached out tentatively and Sandy pressed a couple of the tablets out into Ryan's hand. Sandy went to pass Ryan the water but saw him dry swallowing the pills quickly. Ryan sagged down onto the bed, back on the other side again; his defensive instincts ensuring he maintained distance.

"Do you want some water? You should have some with the tablets." Sandy tried.

Ryan dragged his eyes to Sandy's and shook his head imperceptibly. His eyes pleaded not to be made to get up for the water, evidence that the pain was still there behind Ryan's too-strong walls. Sandy thought no one should be able to hide so well the amount of suffering this kid was in and Sandy worried grimly about why and how he'd had to learn to do it.

Sandy couldn't bring himself to make the kid move to drink. "Ok, don't worry Ryan."

The kid let out a small breath of relief and half closed his eyes. Sandy watched him for a few seconds and was distressed to notice small tremors running through his body.

"Ryan how much pain are you in?" He tried for direct.

"It's not too bad" Ryan mumbled through gritted teeth after a few seconds.

Sandy wasn't convinced at all. "Kid you're shaking…" Sandy trailed off gently hoping for a response.

He saw Ryan tense, maybe trying to stop the traitorous trembling or maybe because he knew he was being watched, but he didn't say anything.

"Kid if you don't tell me how you're feeling I can't help." Sandy changed tact.

Ryan's breaths grew labored and heavy for a second before he snapped "What could you do to help anyway? I'm not allowed strong stuff."

Sandy recognized the disguised admission, knowing at this stage Ryan wouldn't or was unable to admit any weakness.

"Maybe an icepack would help your ribs or even the headache?" Sandy offered

Ryan was silent for a while. An icepack actually did sound good, anything that might dull this mind numbing pain. He'd been through some crap before but this was right up there on the pain scale, he was sure Trey's freaking drugs had made it worse because he swore it shouldn't hurt this bad.

But he couldn't ask for the icepack. He just couldn't. Didn't know why exactly. This guy had done so much already, even if he was nosy as all hell, he probably saved his life…

Luckily Ryan didn't have to ask. Sandy took his silence as a yes. "I'll go get it for you." He said.

As he exited the pool house he swore he heard a faint "Thanks" and his lips turned up in a small smile.

He returned a minute later with two icepacks wrapped in cloths. He noticed Ryan twisting slightly again before the boy noticed him and stilled, his face still a mask of neutrality. It again unsettled Sandy that the kid hid his pain so well - that he felt he had to.

"Here" he said handing the packs to the boy. Ryan seemed uneasy, being given the relief so Sandy made his exit again saying "I'll be back to wake you in a bit over an hour - doctors orders for your concussion."

Ryan nodded his head "Ok" he said quietly.

When Sandy had left, Ryan put one icepack on his forehead and one on his ribs. The pressure it added to his damaged ribs made them hurt more so he took that one off and put it on the table next to the bed, his head however started feeling better straight away and he almost cried in relief. He was soon drifted to sleep, his body longing for some much needed rest.

Kirsten was asleep when Sandy snuck back into their room around 5am. She didn't know a thing about the injured boy downstairs in their pool house, his scribbled note from earlier was untouched and she would've rung if she realized he was gone. He dreaded having to explain the situation but would wait until a decent hour to tell her. He set his alarm for 6am to check on Ryan's concussion. He wished Ryan could sleep longer and hoped he'd get back to sleep after he woke him. Hoped the icepacks were helping and he got some decent sleep now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes there is a lot of drama haha but that's what I like :D And extra long yay, enjoy!**

Sandy hardly slept, just dozing on and off for the hour. He got up before the alarm went off and headed downstairs.

He had been distressed to see Ryan in so much pain and still was. He hadn't expected it to be this bad when the doctors had mentioned possible severe pain.

Sandy turned on the coffee machine and grabbed a bagel –he was starving! There was 5 minutes before he was supposed to wake Ryan and he wanted to give him the longest chance of rest that he could. He scoffed half the bagel and poured his coffee, taking a sip of the scalding liquid. Finally he made his way outside and over to the pool house in the growing dawn.

He opened the door silently, hoping to find Ryan had gotten at least some sleep. He didn't know at first whether to be pleased or concerned. Ryan was sleeping but very fitfully. The covers had wrapped tight around his torso and legs and he was tossing and flinching every few seconds. His breathing was quick – it was obvious he was having a bad dream. Sandy didn't know the half of it.

AJ was after him, he already felt like he'd had the beating of a lifetime, didn't even remember what he'd done wrong. Usually AJ stopped when he was really beat, got sick of it. He didn't know how but he was up and stumbling/running away but AJ was always right behind him, just about to grab him. He felt like he'd fallen off a building, was finding it hard to breathe. Suddenly he tripped and fell hard, another stab from his ribs. And AJ was on top of him grabbing at him, standing over him and kicking him. Again and again, over and over, shit, please stop, why won't he stop? He's gonna kill me, he's finally gonna do it. Ryan's mind raced, he knew this had been coming, he was terrified and made a final, desperate lurch away, he saw a huge boot swinging towards his face and… BAM!

He hit the floor in a blaze of agony.

Sandy had only been in the room seconds, watching Ryan before he jerked off the bed and hit the floor with a heavy thud. He rushed over to help the boy, worried if he'd further injured himself, but recoiled when Ryan jolted up on one arm and his eyes locked on Sandy's with pure panic and terror. It stole the breath from Sandy's lungs to be looked at like that, to see that terrible enormity of emotion in someone. He'd never imagined, never known it was possible, it was like this kid was staring into the face of death. He expected to see him leap up and run for his life. But he just stayed there, sprawled on the ground, sheets still twisted around him, balanced on one arm, breathing heavily, frozen.

And that's how Ryan felt, frozen. He couldn't move, couldn't think, all he knew was fear and the fact that everything was about to end.

Sandy was frozen to, he was so shocked by what he'd seen that he didn't have a clue what to do, this was big… big and terrible.

After a couple seconds however, he snapped out of it and went into damage control. Talking had had some success the previous night.

"Ryan… your ok Ryan, I'm not gonna hurt you, try and calm down." He spoke very slowly and softly.

Ryan was still frozen, the words breezed over him like thin air.

Sandy crouched down to make himself less threatening. "Ryan you had a nightmare, you're safe now." He kept trying.

Still nothing.

He ventured "You're not at home, no one's hurting you… you're safe Ryan."

Finally he felt the terror ebbing, and the claws it had on him reducing their pressure. He let out a long shaky breath, eyes still glued to Sandy's but some awareness beginning to enter them. The meaning of Sandy's words registered deep in his mind and precariously kindled a longing for it to be true.

What was happening? A dream? Where was he? Who was this guy? He felt like he'd never be able to move again, he was still stuck, trapped.

Sandy noticed the slight change in Ryan's air. Though hardly perceptible, he was glad to see the raw terror lessen at least a fraction. "You hear me Ryan? Listen to my voice. Everything's alright, you got in some trouble last night but everything's taken care of for now, you got some bad injuries and you have to be careful but you're ok, you're safe." Sandy tried to reassure the boy. He seemed to react, if only slightly, to his voice.

Good god what had this kid been through to get to this state? He dreaded to imagine what the nightmare must've been; something not far from reality Sandy shuddered to think. Again he felt the telltale pressure behind his eyes at the terrible things he knew this boy must have suffered through. He was certain he didn't want to know but at the same time he had to know, he had to help this kid who didn't deserve the hell that life had given him. He deserved all the help and kindness in the world after what he must've been through. But Sandy couldn't dwell on that now, he had to keep getting through to Ryan to pull him back from whatever abyss he'd fallen into.

Sandy's words flowed over him now like water, washing away the horror of his dream. He hoped this was real, not another dream he'd wake up from and find himself back where he just came from. He held onto Sandy's words like a life raft. 'Safe' that word never failed to pull at him, he could only dream of safe and even that rarely happened. '…trouble last night' now that rung a bell. All at once he felt the pain of his injuries like a freight train had just hit him. He dropped his head, breaking eye contact for the first time and sagged with the pain. Yep this was reality. Everything was clearer now, clearer than it had felt in a long time, he guessed the drugs were to blame for that. He remembered it all, AJ, hospital, this guy and his card, Trey's drugs, calling…Sandy… God he felt stupid all of a sudden. He realized the extent of this latest freak out. What the hell was wrong with him? Spazzing out over some lame dream, creeping out the one guy who had seemed to help. That was just his luck, screwing it all up just as something had seemed to go alright. This guy was about to call some psych people, or just chuck him out for being too fucked up. He was _so_ tired!

Sandy was relieved to see the spell seem to break and Ryan return to himself, even though it meant the pain too. He really was worried about further harm he may have done himself, he'd already been so hurt.

"Ryan, you back with me kid?"

_Crap_ thought Ryan, here it comes… he looked up, embarrassed, trying to hide the surging pain.

Sandy took that as a response. "Good to have you back" he gave a half smile, hoping to look confident and reassuring, not feeling it so much deep down.

"How are you feeling?"

He received a blank look.

Ryan didn't want to stuff things up anymore, silence was usually the best option.

Sandy was patient, not sure what was going through the kid's mind. "Did you hurt yourself anymore? Your ribs? Your head?" he asked carefully.

Ryan took a second, it seemed alright to answer "I'm fine…" he said quietly "sorry" he added.

Sandy had well and truly picked up on how self conscious Ryan was and could imagine how he felt now he'd recovered somewhat from the dream.

"Ryan you don't need to be sorry, really, I'm just concerned about you. You haven't done anything wrong." He said sincerely

"Are you sure nothing's worse off than before?" he pressed

Ryan was silent a moment than replied carefully "I don't think so… hurts the same."

Sandy was surprised but pleased he'd admitted the pain was still there, it seemed like a step, though it was obvious he would still be in pain.

Sandy debated what to do but ultimately knew "Can I help you up?" he ventured. Ryan hadn't moved and clearly wouldn't have huge success on his own.

Ryan's eyes widened slightly at the suggestion and he took a moment to process. Sandy waited for him to respond. When it had been a bit too long, Sandy stood slowly and moved slightly closer, putting an arm out. Ryan looked at it warily before finally giving a small nod.

Sandy moved closer and Ryan tried to push himself up. Sandy put an arm round his lower waist, avoiding his ribs and helped him up onto the bed. Sandy noticed the cringes of pain though Ryan tried to avoid them.

When he was safely on the bed Sandy took a few steps back, knowing by now Ryan needed space.

"I get that you aren't gonna want to talk about what just happened right now," Sandy started and Ryan avoided his eyes, not responding "but eventually I hope we can discuss it, even just a little bit." Sandy finished. He didn't expect an answer and didn't get one but wanted to let Ryan know he wasn't going to ignore him or what had happened.

"I'm gonna grab another icepack and I'll be back in a minute." Sandy said softly, taking one that had fallen on the ground and retreating slowly.

Ryan sat there, trying to work through the last few minutes. Shit he was sore. He'd jarred his whole body falling out of bed and now everything was on fire again. He tried to think through it. This guy hadn't yelled at him for being stupid, had come just to check on him in the first place. He couldn't believe this was real; he'd actually been taken away from Chino, AJ… Trey. He remembered the feeling of resignation last night, knowing he was headed back to AJ after another trip to hospital, knowing AJ would be furious, knowing he might not survive the night. He shuddered remembering the horrible dream he'd barely recovered from. He compared that to his present situation. Sitting in a huge, comfortable bed, in an amazing room, he noted as he looked around for the first time- it was enormous! With this strange guy who'd practically saved him and was now bringing him freaking icepacks! None of it made sense, how did he score this?

Suddenly Ryan's heart sunk. There had to be a catch. Of course there was. You never got anything for nothing. Was this some messed up trick and everything was about to be ripped away? Did this guy want something? Ryan started freaking out thinking about what his agenda might be. Stuff like this only happened in movies or something, it wasn't reality. He tried to calm down, his heart had sped up worrying about what might be going on. He tried to tap into his usually logical, practical side. He'd avoided AJ, pretty much anything had to be better than facing him. There wasn't much he could do now with hardly being able to move and all. He didn't have to trust this Sandy guy but he had to play this out, wasn't much else he could do.

He snapped his head up as Sandy entered the room again. He eyed him warily as he was handed the icepack. Sandy again retreated a distance.

"I just gotta ask you a few questions to check your concussion." Sandy said.

Ryan continued looking at him.

"Ok number one, what's your name?"

"Ryan." He replied dryly.

"What day and year is it?"

Ryan took a second, he actually didn't know, was it Wednesday when he'd ended up in hospital the first time? His head hurt trying to work out the days from there.

Sandy saw him struggling. "Try for month and year." He offered.

After a moment Ryan answered "August 2003."

"Good." Sandy nodded "And where do you live?"

Ryan paused on that one, not knowing what he should say. He opted for simply "Chino."

"Ok Ryan, well done. Do you need anything?" He asked.

Ryan shook his head automatically.

"Alright, try and get some more sleep now, in a couple hours you can have some more panadol." Sandy said gently. He moved to close most of the curtains as the sun was getting brighter, then with one final look at Ryan, who was still sitting up, he left, closing the door behind him.

Ryan stared at the door for a couple minutes after he'd gone. He couldn't shake a feeling he'd had almost since he'd met this guy. It was stupid he knew but Sandy seemed different. Sure he was still waiting for the other shoe to drop but he couldn't help feeling like maybe he was ok. He wished he didn't, it would be easier in the end, but he'd helped him so far, no one had done this much for him before. He knew he'd felt better when Sandy had come last night. Maybe… Ryan tried to stop thinking about it. Pushed it away and carefully lay down. He rested the icepack on his head and tried to sleep again hoping to god he was dream free this time.

* * *

><p>Sandy sat at the kitchen counter thinking about the last several hours. He was in somewhat over his head but glimpsing parts of the real Ryan which were never far under the surface, try as Ryan did to hide them, Sandy knew he wouldn't have done anything different. There was a heavy sadness about the kid, at least Sandy felt it when he was around him, but there was also light and life and a real good kid underneath, it was undeniable. Now he was involved, there was no way he could let the boy slip away, back to the abuse he'd suffered. Ryan hadn't even mentioned it but it was obvious the kid was traumatized by it. Sandy would help him, help him work through it and come out the other side.<p>

He was getting ahead of himself. What about Kirsten, he'd almost forgotten about her in all this. He knew she wouldn't warm to the whole situation at all. There would be huge convincing to be done. It wasn't that she was a cold person, she just wasn't used to this side of life, the side Ryan came from, the side Sandy was much more familiar with. He was sure she'd come around if he could get past her initial shock.

Right on cue, he heard Kirsten coming down the stairs into the kitchen, early for a Saturday.

"Morning honey." He greeted her.

"Morning… what are you up so early for? I was surprised to find you out of bed." Kirsten replied.

_Here we go_ thought Sandy. "Yea I actually have to talk to you about something."

Kirsten looked slightly suspicious.

"I want you to try and keep an open mind, ok honey?"

"Just tell me Sandy." Kirsten said, apprehensively.

He got up to pour his wife a cup of coffee before returning to the bench and beginning the explanation.

"Remember the boy I found out cold in Chino on the side of the road and got to the hospital?"

Kirsten just nodded her head trying to guess where this was going.

"His name is Ryan. I gave him my card when I talked to him the next day and told him he could call me if he needed to."

"Ok…" Kirsten acknowledged, that's just the sort of thing Sandy would do, she thought. He can't help everyone though.

"Last night he called." Sandy revealed.

Kirsten did a double take, not expecting that, how had she not known?

"In the middle of the night he called saying he was in trouble."

"Sandy you didn't…" she didn't know exactly what she was asking.

"I went to Chino to help him." He replied.

"Sandy! That's ridiculous! Why couldn't you call the police? Why couldn't his parents take care of him?" She fired at him.

"Honey open mind, please." He implored "I saw his mother that second day at the hospital, she basically threatened him for being in hospital, she a nasty piece of work and I have very strong suspicions he's abused at home, in fact I'm certain. He was scared Kirsten, he's just a kid. I'm surprised he called because he doesn't seem like the type to ask for help, so I knew he must've really needed it last night."

Kirsten held her tongue for now. She remembered feeling horrified when Sandy had described his injuries days ago and imagining Seth in a similar position. "So what happened?" She asked, trying to remain calm.

Sandy continued "He said he'd taken something…"

Kirsten began to roll her eyes.

"Just wait honey." Sandy pleaded. "It turns out his brother had forced him to go with him and a group of young guys to a house. This kid was barely out of hospital from serious injuries. From what I could gather, Ryan was used as a distraction before the group ransacked the house for drugs. Ryan tried to get away but his brother attacked him and forced him to swallow a pill."

A look of horror crossed Kirsten's face as she imagined what the events described.

"He eventually got away but he was scared and in pain and disoriented and had no one to turn to, all of this coupled with his injuries put him in serious danger, it's lucky the whole thing didn't end in tragedy."

Kirsten was speechless, absorbing the magnitude of the situation.

Sandy went on "I finally got to him and he was in bad shape, I took him to the hospital, despite him pleading me not to, I think it ended badly at home when he got out the first time…" Sandy remarked regretfully. "Now remember the open mind part?"

"That's still coming?" Kirsten asked, anxious.

"I convinced the hospital to let me take him home as an acting guardian." Sandy dropped the bombshell.

Kirsten was stunned. She opened and closed her mouth a couple times before she managed to get out "Sandy you can't… what about… how…?"

"Honey, calm down, please think about this. He has no one, he's seriously injured and needs rest. He's exhausted and his home right now would be a disaster for him, he's genuinely afraid. He didn't ask to come here, he didn't even understand the idea of it but this kid needs a break. Imagine if Seth was in the same situation." Sandy finished with his strongest argument. Kirsten would do anything for Seth and he knew it would drive home the connection of a young man in need of help.

And Kirsten did stop and think. She felt for the boy- Ryan. She couldn't imagine his life Sandy had painted. She thought of Seth ever going through anything like that and felt horrified. But this was a total stranger, they didn't know anything about him, she wasn't sure they should be getting involved in such a complex and unpleasant situation. He was here. In the pool house she assumed. Right outside. She could hardly turn away a desperate, hurting young man when he was right here. She knew she couldn't.

"Sandy…" She breathed out, perturbed. "Well what are we going to do now?" She challenged him.

_Success!_ Thought Sandy. He'd gotten over the first hump.


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyyy guys! Sorry for not updating, I'm kinda notorious for it =S But I got a lovely new review (thankyou Katherine!) which inspired me to write more-they really do work!**

Previously:_ "Sandy…" She breathed out, perturbed. "Well what are we going to do now?" She challenged him._

_Good question_ Sandy thought to himself. He knew the standard procedure in a case such as this. He would take Ryan to Social Services Monday and they would take over from there; asses his situation and with his history and current injuries he could likely end up a making his way into the foster system. Alternatively (and perhaps worse, Sandy wasn't sure) they would allow him to return home to his mother and the life that had caused his current terrible state.

Sandy really wasn't keen on either of those options but had yet to come up with an alternative plan. He guessed they'd just see how the weekend went, perhaps he'd think of a miracle solution.

To Kirsten he said "I need to get in touch with Social Services Monday and we'll go from there. Until then we've got him."

Kirsten sighed, worried and unsure. "Well how did you set him up last night?" She asked.

Sandy gave a slightly blank look.

"Well did you give him towels, toothbrush, a change of clothes?" She elaborated.

"It wasn't exactly a normal situation Kirsten, I was kind of preoccupied with just making sure he got some rest and didn't do anything to hurt himself more. He's a little skittish." Sandy said. _Understatement of the century_ he thought.

Kirsten wanted to see this boy for herself, to know who was staying in her house, who had gotten so far under her husband's skin. "Ok well I'll get Rosie and we'll all take some things in." She made to leave to find the maid.

Sandy had to think fast "Uh Kirsten, I'd wait a bit. The kid really needs his rest and I don't think he'll be getting up and about to shower or change for a while yet, how about in a couple hours?" Sandy could only imagine Ryan's reaction if strange people barged in while he was sleeping offering him things and making introductions. Plus there was the state he was in, Sandy didn't think he was up to any of it with his pain and fatigue and he was sure he wouldn't be venturing out of bed in search of a shower or anything for as long as he could help it.

Kirsten gave him a suspicious look but conceded. "Ok, two hours." And she went to fix herself some breakfast.

_Poor kid_ Sandy thought, he wanted him to have some real peace and quiet for longer. He imagined Kirsten's introduction wouldn't exactly be calming for him. Sandy knew his wife probably wouldn't be able to help but judge him at first and he knew Ryan wouldn't react well. He'd try and prepare him before they met; he had to wake him in another two hours anyway to check his concussion.

Two hours later at 8am, Seth was of course still asleep and Sandy was heading out to the pool house before The Kirsten to give Ryan some more paracetamol and check how he was doing.

Ryan had slept fitfully through his pain for about an hour before giving up and lying wide awake in the bed. He tried to breathe through his pounding headache with no relief for the next hour. The pain from his head mostly dulled the other aches and it was all he could think of, the icepack had worked a little but was now just warm liquid. Occasionally he remembered that at least he wasn't in Chino with AJ's wrath and he knew he was dam lucky so he tried to endure the pain without bitterness but it never lasted long, it overwhelmed him and he fell back into a thought cycle that mainly revolved around _fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, it hurts so fucking much! I fucking hate this, fuuuuckkk!_

After what felt like an eternity, the sound of the door opening set his nerves on edge and distracted slightly from the cycle of agony. He saw Sandy enter quietly and struggled to sit up, discovering the other pains were still very much alive and kicking as he did so. He tried not to grimace.

"Hey Ryan" Sandy said, pleased not to find the boy in a similar horrible state as earlier that morning but worried that he hadn't got any rest. "You get any sleep?"

"A bit." Ryan mumbled.

Sandy doubted him. "I've got some more paracetamol." He said moving slowly to the bed where Ryan watched him like a hawk. He offered the pills and the glass of water he'd brought which Ryan took readily, hoping for some relief, his fast movement though causing a jolt through his ribs he hoped he concealed.

Once Ryan had taken the pills and Sandy had retrieved the glass, he stepped back and sat down in a chair.

Ryan was instantly more uneasy, _why was he sitting down? What was he gonna say? Do? Was his time up?_

Sandy saw the change in Ryan and quickly tried to put him at ease. "Everything's fine Ryan I just want to tell you what's gonna happen today."

It didn't put Ryan at ease. Sandy was again saddened to see him so afraid of what might happen, he shouldn't have to carry that constant weight.

"My wife Kirsten would like to meet you and our maid Rosie is going to bring in some fresh supplies for you- towels and stuff."

Ryan interjected quietly "I'm fine, I don't need anything, really."

Sandy had expected that "Kid you couldn't stop them if you tried and it's really no problem."

Ryan still looked very uneasy. "Is that ok Ryan?"

He hesitated a long second "You've already done too much for me…" he said, embarrassed.

"It's what anyone should do Ryan, try to believe me, I'm glad I can help." Sandy replied.

"I feel like I should give you a bit of a heads up about my wife." Sandy started.

Ryan kept a steady stare on Sandy, bracing himself.

"She can come across a bit… severe" Sandy waited for a reaction; he shouldn't have been surprised he didn't get one.

"But really she's ok, I Promise." Sandy continued "You can rest here as much as you want. Tomorrow night is the soonest you can have stronger meds I'm sorry." Ryan's heart fell, how was he gonna make it till then? Then he picked up on something – did that mean he was allowed to stay here until tomorrow night? He really didn't remember much from last night what with the haze of coming down from the drug. What was the deal here?

He didn't get long to think before Sandy dropped another bomb on him. "We also have a son, Seth, he's your age and curious as hell so it might not be too long before you meet him. He can be a little intense, you know, talks a lot." Sandy told him. He didn't know if Seth would want to meet this boy or not, he knew he didn't do too well with kids his own age at school but he felt he should warn Ryan just in case.

Ryan took all the information in without giving anything away. _Another kid? His age?_ He immediately perceived more danger here than before. Guys back in Chino were mostly all competition, everyone out for themselves and if you didn't show you were strong they'd rip you to shreds. He obviously wasn't exactly looking strong right now and he cursed his injuries.

Sandy gave him a moment to process and when it was clear there would be no response, he asked "Is it alright if Kirsten and Rosie come in now?"

What could Ryan say – it was this guy's house, he could do what he wanted. He opted for a nod and small shrug of his shoulders.

"I'll just go get them then." He said with a reassuring smile.

When he left, Ryan's head started to spin. From the pounding but also from this whole situation; it was all so freaking surreal! He really didn't know what the deal was - how long would he stay? Then the obvious prospect of Child Services hit him – _shit!_ That was one of the reasons he hadn't wanted to go with this guy – how had he forgotten about that? Ryan guessed the drug stupor hadn't helped. All these problems started dawning on him. Sure it was great to be in a big comfortable bed in a mansion (well a house attached to a mansion) but what the fuck was he gonna do now? This Sandy guy must've agreed to take him to the department or something so he could get out of the hospital with him, he still wasn't sure how all that had worked. He couldn't go into foster care, no way, there was no freaking way!

He was so far out of his comfort zone here. As amazing as this place was, he shouldn't be here. It didn't feel right, like he was doing something so wrong just by being here and he was gonna have to pay for it sooner or later. But Sandy… he seemed… ok. He'd helped him, hadn't done anything to hurt him… No, no, no, no! He couldn't let himself trust this guy. He hadn't done anything to hurt him – yet. They always did. He'd have to get out of here. Soon.

He saw Sandy returning with what he presumed was Kirsten and the maid – of course they have a freaking maid, everything was so different here! He'd have to work out his plan of escape after this. He pulled himself up to standing; he wouldn't be sitting - weak - for more strangers. He fought through the pain and leaned heavily against the bed head – he wasn't real sure how he'd just done that but he pushed the driving pain away to school his features as the three adults entered.

Kirsten tried to disguise her look of shock when she saw Ryan but it was too late, he'd seen her eyes widen and her step falter as if she were literally repelled by him.

Ryan showed no sign of noticing but felt anger curling inside him – a gut reaction to adults who acted negatively towards him. He was getting out of there as soon as he could.

Sandy had picked up on the body language of both his wife and Ryan and inwardly groaned that Kirsten couldn't control her reaction. He knew the kid was in bad shape, bruises colored most of his face and where they didn't he was pale as a sheet and a light film of sweat covered his face, presumably from the pain he struggled with. But he'd warned her and asked her not to make a deal out of it.

Kirsten was honestly just shocked at the state of the boy. How was he standing with the way he looked? As wary as she was of him and his background and intentions, she wanted him rest - to sit down before he fell down.

She tried to brush over her initial reaction "Hello Ryan, I'm Kirsten, Sandy's wife."

Ryan forced himself to look her in the eye and not lower his gaze like he desperately wanted to. He gave a small nod.

"I'm glad Sandy was able to help you, I hope you'll start feeling better soon. Rosie here has some fresh towels and we found some old clothes of our son Seth for you to change into." She didn't realize she'd practically said he should change until the words were already out.

Ryan couldn't help his eyes dropping for a second. He was suddenly so much more self conscious of the way he must appear.

Kirsten didn't know what to do so tried to continue "There's some other bits and pieces: toothbrush, soap, you know…" She trailed off.

The room was incredibly awkward for a long moment.

Finally Ryan mumbled "Thanks." And Kirsten and Rosie excused themselves.

The moment they'd gone from view, Ryan slipped down onto the edge of the bed, trying to conceal heavy breathes.

Sandy wanted to see how the kid was doing, but judging by the amount of times he himself had inwardly cringed while Kirsten was in the room; it hadn't been great for Ryan.

"Soo…" Sandy tested.

It wasn't like Ryan was gonna say anything- he knew how lucky he was here. The fact that this guy's wife thought he was scum sucked but that was her right, compared to around here, he was. He just hoped she didn't convince her husband to get rid of him right now, he was so friggen tired and sore...

So he didn't say anything to Sandy, the trademark Atwood silence all the way - don't do anything to fuck this up more.

Sandy sighed sadly "She's not that bad really, she's just new to this sort of thing..." He tried to explain.

"Messed up street kids crashing her house?" Ryan muttered before he could stop himself. _Shit._

Sandy was surprised to hear anything let alone the longest sentence he thought the boy had said to him yet. But he recovered quickly.

"That's not what you are Ryan. You're a good kid who's been put in bad situation – none of this is your fault."

Ryan looked more uncomfortable than ever.

"We're honestly just glad to help a little."

Ryan wished he could disappear. He didn't deserve the help they were offering and he wasn't a good person – he was Chino trash, had been all his life. The people back home knew that. He felt guilty that this guy thought he was something more, like he was lying to him by not setting him straight. It made him real uneasy, this guy saying this stuff. But he needed this break he'd caught, just a day or so to get back on top; he couldn't face AJ or Trey or Chino so weak. Of course being with strangers wasn't exactly ideal but compared to the alternative...

Just a day... then he'd ditch and get back where he belonged...

Sandy saw how awkward he'd made Ryan and his face fell. He'd make this kid believe what he'd said. Somehow he'd do it.

**I never get very far in these chapters.. I have a whole day in mind for the story but only get through a couple hours =S lol **

**Hope you liked it anyway!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yes I know, sorry for never updating…. **

**So I tried to write some Seth in this one cause I figured I couldn't avoid it much longer. I'm really not that good at writing Seth though...**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously- Kirsten came in to meet Ryan and didn't make the best first impression.<strong>

' **Sandy - "You're a good kid who's been put in bad situation – none of this is your fault."**

** Ryan looked more uncomfortable than ever.**

…**Sandy saw how awkward he'd made Ryan and his face fell. He'd make this kid believe what he'd said. Somehow he'd do it. '**

* * *

><p>Ryan remained sat on the edge of the bed for a few minutes after Sandy left. He was so tired he could barely think. All he wanted was to sleep for a couple days straight.<p>

Kirsten had regarded him the same way most people did, it shouldn't surprise him and it didn't really. Maybe he had stupidly hoped that she would seem more like Sandy. It didn't matter. This was all too good to be true and it freaked him out – he'd get out of here as soon as he could, back where he understood people and his own place with them.

As soon as he could get out of here... he just needed some sleep... just a few hours... Ryan slipped down on the bed, exhaustion claiming him.

_He felt a hand on his back. Warm and steady, not threatening like usual. It felt good. It moved up and down, up and down in a calming motion. Everything was dark, pitch-black. Ryan didn't know where he was or how he got here. It didn't matter. Human contact was something he always shied away from, it mostly bought pain and fear, so he didn't understand why he was so relaxed with this. You always had to know your surrounds, always had have an escape route. The hand kept up its steady rhythm, smoothing away tension as his muscles relaxed. Warmth was seeping through his thin t-shirt into his back; he swore he could even feel it in his chest. It was all Ryan wanted to focus on. It made him feel...what was it? It was so foreign, he didn't remember ever feeling this. Safe. He realized this is what being safe felt like. It was even more than that though – he couldn't understand or describe it. All he knew is that he never wanted that contact to end and he'd stay here, still, hoping it wouldn't leave. And it didn't. Ryan didn't know how long he'd been there but as time rolled by Ryan began to stop worrying the solid, reassuring pressure would go and just soaked it in. The sensation was almost too much. As he focused on it his chest tightened, ached, and it began to overwhelm him. He didn't actually know how much more he could take but he couldn't, wouldn't, move. The pressure moved to his eyes and to his horror he realized he was crying..._

It was 10am and Sandy was due to check on Ryan again to ask him his 'concussion questions' as he'd labeled them.

After knocking quietly with no response he entered the pool house and was glad to see Ryan sleeping. He was doubly glad to notice he didn't seem gripped in any nightmares this time. Sandy called his name softly from a distance hoping to wake him with minimal distress but it seemed Ryan was sleeping quite deeply. As he got closer to the bed he could see Ryan's face and the change in it blew him away. Ryan looked like the child he was but more than that - he looked peaceful. It was like a different boy was lying in the bed, like the boy Sandy knew he was under the tough exterior. He wondered how long it was since Ryan looked even close to this while awake, hell, he imagined he rarely even looked like this asleep. It was a special moment for Sandy, his heart widening further for this kid. Then he noticed something, a small tear rolled from the corner of Ryan's eye, trailing over his calm, smooth face and slipping into his hair line. Sandy's heart broke at the sight. He feared Ryan was having another bad dream and resigned himself to wake him.

He moved down the bed a bit and tapped Ryan's leg. "Ryan..."

No sign of movement.

"Ryan... wake up Ryan." He shook his leg lightly.

Ryan stirred and Sandy stepped back further. Slowly Ryan woke and opened his eyes, immediately noticing Sandy's presence, he focused on him. Sandy's breath caught as Ryan's wide, wet eyes locked on to him. They seemed to be searching, asking for something Ryan couldn't voice himself. Sandy wished he would say something, tell him what he was feeling because there was obviously something going on in that head of his. But knowing Ryan was unable to do that at this stage Sandy asked "What is it Ryan?"

Ryan took a moment to process the words and then quickly looked down and when he glanced up again, the rawness was gone. "nothing..." he murmured

Sandy regretfully accepted the response. "I've just gotta ask you your concussion questions and you can go back to sleep."

Ryan nodded and they went through the routine much the same as last time.

Sandy got up to leave, "Oh hey, I almost forgot..." He picked up the icepack he'd brought from where he'd set it on the bed and handed it to Ryan.

"Thanks"

As Ryan glanced at him, Sandy thought he caught a glimpse of the same look he saw when Ryan woke up. He wondered what it was as he made his way out of the room again. Maybe Ryan was starting to trust him? He wasn't sure.

* * *

><p>Ryan had woken groggily from a deep sleep with a strange aching feeling. His senses alerted him to Sandy straight away and the lingering sensation mixed with the sight of Sandy left him painfully open and lost. He was caught on the edge of sleep, feeling as if there was something very important he was missing and Sandy could somehow help him.<p>

When Sandy asked what was up, the strange link broke and Ryan came back to his proper self. _What the hell, _he berated himself for being unguarded.

"nothing" he replied

Sandy asked him some questions for his concussion and left him with an icepack that Ryan was grateful for.

_Seriously what the hell!_ his mind screamed when Sandy had closed the door. To his dismay he felt his eyes were wet and wondered what the hell kind of sleep he'd had, must be a leftover effect of the drugs he concluded.

Ryan noticed the throbbing in his head building again and groaned. He put the icepack on his head and laid down hoping to get to sleep again before it came back full force.

* * *

><p>Sandy sat in his office absentmindedly going over a couple of his cases. Kirsten had gone to her yogalaties class or whatever and Sandy imagined Seth was still asleep.<p>

He couldn't get his mind to focus on anything. He'd thought about Ryan's situation all morning and he couldn't come up with a good solution. He had to take him to Social Services Monday – was legally obligated to. There was no way he could think of to convince Kirsten to let him stay. That was what Sandy really wanted. He'd witnessed this boy in so much pain, physically and emotionally in such a small space of time, he didn't want to imagine what his life might have been like before this, he also couldn't stop imagining it and it killed him. Ryan had been through so much struggle and misfortune, but it hadn't made him an uppity kid with a bad attitude, instead he was completely unassuming – cautious and quiet. Through all of it Sandy saw he would be kind and good given any opportunity and that he was in need of endless kindness and unwavering support. Above all he needed to be protected from the people and the life that had quite nearly killed him and one day probably would. He had to work this out!

* * *

><p>Seth Cohen woke up late in the morning, wandered downstairs to get himself some cereal then went and sat himself down in front of the Playstation for what was left of morning gaming time.<p>

His Dad walked in 20 minutes later looking tired.

"Hey Dad, why so glum? Did you get wiped out surfing again and everyone laughed you off the beach? I can totally see that happening." Seth said after glancing up from his game.

"Good morning to you too Seth." Sandy replied.

"Hey Seth I need to tell you something, can you take a break?"

"Uhh can it wait like 2 hours? I just started this marathon quest and there's no save points for agesss." Seth said without taking his eyes off the TV.

"Try the pause button buddy." Replied Sandy.

Seth paused the game "How do you know about pause? You've never even played a video game." He sighed, exasperated. Sandy knew the feeling.

"Seth I've got something really important to tell you and I need you to listen carefully ok?" Sandy spoke slowly to get his point across.

"Yea, ok, what? Hurry up, you can't stay paused forever you know." Sandy just rolled his eyes.

"Do you remember the kid I found in Chino who was pretty beat up a few days ago?"

"Yea the one you went to the hospital with?" Seth asked, only half listening.

"Yes, that one. Well see, he's here. Now. In the pool house." No point beating around the bush with Seth.

"What?! You're saying there's just some random guy outside, like a few meters from us and no one told me?! How long has he been there? Why is he here? Who even is he?" At least he had Seth's attention now Sandy thought.

"I brought him here last night Seth, he got into a... situation in Chino and he really needed help and to catch a break."

"What did he kill someone? Is he running from the cops? Dad, are we harboring a fugitive?" Seth was getting ridiculous like he always did and Sandy knew he had to nip this in the bud, God knows what Ryan might do if faced with the likes of Seth's interrogation methods.

"Seth! Be quiet. I need you to calm down and act sensibly. His name is Ryan, he's your age, he's hurt and scared and doesn't need you judging him before you even know what's happened or who he is."

"Well then tell me what happened, none of this vague 'situation' crap, you've never bought home other kids before, what do you expect me to do?" Seth was indignant.

This wasn't going exactly the way Sandy had hoped, who was he kidding, this was Seth, of course it wasn't going the way he hoped. "First don't say crap to me. I can't give you specifics, it's not my place but I can tell you Ryan is a good kid who found himself in a bad place. He was not at fault and has done nothing wrong. But Seth he's really shaken up and in quite a bit of pain at the moment so don't go charging in there with a million questions ok? In fact don't go in there at all if I'm not there."

"What I'm not allowed in my own pool house anymore?"

"It's not your pool house, and no you're not allowed in there."

Seth gave an exaggerated sigh "Ok whatever! But like how long is he staying and is he gonna come in here, or is he confined to our outhouse?"

"Just until Monday probably and he's really not well enough to move around much so he will probably stay in there sleeping today."

"This is the weirdest thing ever..." Seth commented as he turned back to the TV, mind whirring a 100 miles an hour.

_I hope that keeps him at bay for a little while anyway_ Sandy thought.

* * *

><p>Ryan slept fitfully the rest of the day. His body was screaming out for proper rest but the pain from his injuries coupled with his restless mind conspired to not let him sleep for more than an hour at a time if that. The broken rest did seem to be doing something for his injuries as the day wore on, either that or Ryan was just learning to cope with the pain more. The extra paracetamol Sandy bought him in the early afternoon only moderated his pounding head and aching ribs slightly but he'd take anything he could get. He would've loved to take a shower but still couldn't think about moving so far without shuddering with dread. His need to leave was never far from his mind but he couldn't seem to stay awake enough to work out a decent plan.<p>

Luckily Sandy's wife didn't come in again or the son he'd mentioned. Being able to rest so much was a relief but he felt like his stamina for enduring more prying people with unknown agendas was waning. He hoped to god he picked up soon because being this weak freaked him out.

At least he didn't have any more embarrassing outbursts when Sandy came in a few more times to check on him. Sandy bought him some lunch, soup and bread, but although he knew he needed to, Ryan couldn't bring himself to eat more than a few bites; his persistent headache made him feel nauseous most of the time. The rest of the day went by as smoothly as it could.

At dinner time Sandy asked him if he felt up to joining them inside for dinner. Ryan declined because, one, the idea of dining with these rich people he hardly knew who would only look down on him was the last thing he would ever feel like doing and two, he was still in too much pain and discomfort to keep up any kind of façade for more than a few minutes - he didn't need anyone knowing just how vulnerable and weak he was.

Sandy bought him a plain pasta meal and some Gatorade for dinner, he was keeping Ryan's food simple in the wake of the drugs and his concussion, not sure how his stomach might react. He also bought a final round of paracetamol. He encouraged Ryan to try and eat a bit more than at lunch time to get his strength back. After telling him he wouldn't have to wake him every couple hours anymore for his concussion, he said goodnight.

Ryan downed the pills straight away, hoping for some mild relief. He felt stupid being this weak and tired after a whole day's rest but the pain wore at him. He shouldn't be surprised, he'd been pretty messed up before and had to take a couple days of down time recovering. He'd even had worse injuries; he guessed it was the dam effects of the drug that had made this time so bad, he couldn't remember feeling this crap and just… drained. Fuck Trey…

He ate as much as he could of the dinner which wasn't much and when the pain killers started taking the edge off his aches, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Ryan slept better Saturday night but still woke several times from pain in his ribs after moving the wrong way in his sleep or jerking with a bad dream. Sometimes his headache would just flare up for no particular reason and he'd lie there trying to breathe through it until it became manageable again. Most times when he woke up he forgot where he was for a few seconds and his heart would race with panic before he remembered. Even then his whole situation would usually keep him up worrying until he was too tired to stay awake.<p>

He was getting sick of the whole thing, being stuck in bed, being in pain, being so tired. Something had to change so he could get moving again, he needed a plan and something to do. He was grateful when he saw the sky brightening one of the times he woke. It was change, things were still moving in the world. Good.

* * *

><p>The sound of the door opening woke him up. Sandy came in with food on a tray.<p>

"Breakfast time." He singsonged.

Ryan was glad to discover he felt a little less crappy this morning. His head still throbbed but he felt more alert and aware. Then Ryan saw the boy stepping in behind Sandy and his whole body was on edge again. Sitting up, his ribs screamed out in protest but his face showed nothing.

Sandy could tell the moment when Ryan saw Seth, his whole demeanor changed. Sandy was heartened to realize Ryan had actually come a long way with him, being as relaxed as he could be during Sandy's last few check-ins, but a new person immediately triggered full defense mode.

"Ryan this is my son Seth that I told you about." Sandy said, remaining by the door to give Ryan time to adjust. Seth luckily followed his lead, not entering the room further. Instead he said "Dude you look awful, Dad wasn't lying!"

Ryan paled and Sandy's eyes widened at Seth as he held his breath.

Then, of all things, Ryan gave a tiny smirk. "Yeah, I guess."

And that was all the invitation Seth needed to leap in. He moved closer to the bed, seemingly in awe of the darkness of the bruises that covered the Ryan's face, they were just coming to the height of their color before they would soon start fading; leaving nothing to show for what he'd endured.

Ryan was pretty dam uncomfortable with this Seth guy's presence but at least he stayed at the foot of the bed. Sandy grabbed his plate from last night and put the breakfast tray down on the bedside table.

"Thanks." Ryan swallowed and Sandy gave him a kind smile.

"So Ryan, right?" Seth asked. Before Ryan had a chance to even nod, Seth continued "You gotta tell me about the mad fight you were obviously in. How's the other guy look? Is he even alive? He's not dead is he?"

_I wish_ thought Ryan darkly, thinking of AJ as he'd beaten the crap out of him.

Sandy came to the rescue, not missing the shadow that had crossed Ryan's face at the mention of 'the other guy' "Seth slow down, what'd I tell you, wind back the inquisition huh?"

Ryan looked momentarily relieved. Not getting anything from him, Seth tried another tack "Hey do you like PlayStation? We got a ton of games, racing, zombies, ninjas, fighting… maybe not fighting huh…"

For the second time Sandy held his breath and was relieved when again, Ryan smirked. It was incredible to see, the first positive sort of look on the kids' face and it was the result of his son's annoying rambling. If that was what it took, Ryan would be beaming in no time.

Ryan had to be a good judge of character where he came from and luckily he could tell straight away this Seth kid was harmless. Probably the most harmless guy he'd ever met, they just didn't come like this in Chino. Still he would under no circumstances drop his guard. Not with these people, not in this house, not in this town, not ever really…

Ryan replied "Sure."

"Awesome!" squawked Seth, triggering a spike in Ryan's headache, then he immediately began maneuvering the TV Ryan hadn't even noticed at the end of the bed. "I'll be back!" He announced and bounced out of the pool house.

Ryan sat there with a skeptical look on his face.

Sandy spoke up "I kept him away as long as I could I swear." He half chuckled "How are you feeling this morning Ryan?"

"Better… good… thanks." Ryan mumbled

"Good, that's good to hear. Eat some breakfast, there's a couple more pain killers there if you want them." Ryan looked up at him questioningly. "Not the strong ones yet sorry kid, can't have them till tonight… head still hurting huh?"

"S'fine" he replied, angry he'd prompted the query from Sandy.

Sandy observed him, unconvinced. "I'll kick Seth outta here in half an hour, ok? You'll still need lots of rest."

Ryan nodded. Inside he was relieved, Seth seemed harmless enough but he didn't think he could deal with him for long.

Just then Seth bounded back in with a PlayStation and a bag of games in hand.

"I'll leave you guys to it. Not too long Seth, and take it easy ok?" Sandy said as he left.

"Yea, yea, yea bye!" Seth waved him off.

"Sooo, what'd you wanna play first? Ninjas is pretty cool?"

Ryan shrugged, which Seth took as approval and put the game in.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, as promised, Sandy came back to herd Seth out. He paused outside the door. Looking in, Ryan looked the most animated and engaged Sandy had seen him. Trust video games to do the trick. His eyes were locked on the screen, fingers buzzing over the controller in his hands; Sandy even caught a third smirk at something Seth said. Then Sandy also noticed the sweat beading on his forehead and how his arms were shaking slightly and knew it was beyond time for more rest.<p>

He opened the door and announced "That's it guys, play time's over for now."

Seth groaned "Dad we're in the middle of an epic battle, we need at least 10 more minutes."

"Remember that magic pause button Seth?"

Another groan and finally "…Fine!" the game was paused and Seth pulled himself up from the ground, turning the TV off.

"We'll continue this later Ryan." Seth smiled playfully.

Ryan raised his controller in acknowledgement.

"Not much of a talker that one." Ryan heard as Seth exited. Sandy gave an eye roll and a grin to Ryan. "Rest." He instructed then closed the door behind him.

Ryan found himself wondering desperately when the other shoe was gonna drop. This place was just too apple pie. _Will have to leave before it turns sour_, was his last thought before succumbing to sleep, exhausted but weirdly calm after half an hour with Seth Cohen.

**Please review :)**


End file.
